Yaoi Lover and Vampire 'Chu'
by IreneReiko-chan
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis pecinta Yaoi dari keluarga konglomerat yang malah terjebak dengan kehidupan para vampire yang sangat menggilai ciuman? bahkan mencium para pria? Astaga, ia merasa surganya berada diantara mereka saat ini!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 "Wrong View"**

Deruan kendaraan mengiringi kebisingan malamnya kota Karakura yang terkenal akan kesibukan. Semilir angin kencang menerpa dari ketinggian, seolah-olah itu adalah hal biasa dan orang-orang tak memperdulikannya. Sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian kasual dan memakai topi kupluk abu-abu –menyembunyikan rambutnya, tampak menikmati pemandangan kota dari atap gedung tertinggi di sana. Musim semi memang musim terbaik. Ia mendengus pelan seraya ia melompati gedung itu dengan mudah dan mendarat dengan santai di jalanan sepi.

Ia jilati bibir pucatnya dan senyum seringai muncul diwajah tampannya. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan angkuh di kegelapan malam.

"Ah, aku benar-benar _lapar_. Apa satu manusia sudah cukup, ya?"

 **BLEACH**

 **Genre: Romance and Fantasy and little bit of Humor**

 **Pairing: Just let see who will be. For the main Characters still Rukia and Ichigo**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, cerita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala author saat**

 **Galau dan 100 % dari otak author yang terkadang melenceng.**

 **Happy reading~**

Kuchiki Rukia terduduk nyaman di kursi kelas sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Pipinya berubah merah dan ia mulai tertawa aneh dengan air liur yang menetes. Kelas bahasa masih sepi dan hanya berisi ia dan sahabatnya, Hinamori Momo yang terkucilkan sedari tadi disampingnya, karena memang masih ada sejam lagi waktu untuk memulai kuliah seperti biasa.

Sudah lima menit ia terpaku dengan manga yang membuat Rukia menjadi sosok gadis aneh dengan imajinasi liar dan wajah mesum layaknya para om-om _hentai_ yang suka menggoda para gadis seumuran mereka.

"Ruki- _chan_ , kau ini. Berhenti membaca manga _yaoi_ itu sebelum kubakar." Ancam Momo dengan wajah bosan. Ia sedari tadi hanya memainkan ponselnya sejenak lalu memandang kearah Rukia dengan tatapan jengkel.

Benar-benar diabaikan!

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu langsung menghisap air liurnya yang menetes dan menyembunyikan manganya dibalik punggung mungilnya. Wajah mesumnya berganti menjadi memelas. "Jangan, Momo. Kau akan menghancurkan hidupku kalau begitu."

"Lagipula, apa yang kau senangi dari pasangan sesama lelaki itu? padahal bentuknya saja sama." Ucap Momo dengan sarkatis. Rukia langsung menepuk kedua bahu Momo dengan semangat. "Setelah kau membacanya, kau akan mengerti rasa cintaku pada mereka, Momo. Cinta mereka sangat indah dan penuh dengan kesetiaan. Mungkin saja kau bisa seperti-"

"Wow… jangan ajak aku untuk masuk ke duniamu yang satu ini, Ruki- _chan_." Tolak Momo dengan cepat, tahu apa yang akan Rukia katakan padanya.

Momo memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Ia tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya sudah menjadi _fujoshi_ kelas berat. Padahal dulunya dia dikenal sebagai _ice princess_ saat SMA. Ia benar-benar terkejut kalau gadis ini sangat menggilai _yaoi_ karena tawaran manga dari Matsumoto- _san_ , gadis primadona saat itu. "Apalagi ditambah dengan Ren yang sangat tampan dan dia adalah seorang pangeran vampire, ia tak bisa lepas dari soulmatenya, Maru- _kun_. Ah~ benar-benar cinta yang penuh ketulusan dan sangat murni."

"Oke..oke… kau bisa berhenti sekarang. Jangan kotori pikiranku dengan imajinasimu yang terlalu tinggi itu, Ruki- _chan_. Aku bisa membuat ibuku menangis." Tutur Momo. Rukia hanya tertawa mendengarnya lalu ia menyimpan manganya ke dalam tas sebelum benar-benar dibakar oleh Momo dihadapannya.

"Kau takkan membuat Ibumu menangis, Momo. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Rukia sembari membuka ponselnya dengan _wallpaper_ tokoh anime favoritenya sedang berpelukan. Yap, pasangan _yaoi_.

"Yah, terserah dirimu saja, Ruki - _chan_. Ngomong-ngomong, kau percaya dengan vampire, ya?" tanya Momo dengan heran, mengingat gadis konglomerat ini sangat tidak percaya dengan urban legend maupun kisah horror lainnya. Bahkan saat menonton film horror saja, ia malah tertawa dengan keras dan bukannya ketakutan seperti yang lainnya.

Entahlah, mungkin ada yang salah dengan gadis satu ini.

Rukia menggeleng dengan tenang, "Tidak, aku tak percaya dengan vampire. Mereka hanya cerita fiksi dari khayalan para pengarang yang berharap ada sosok pemuda tampan atau gadis cantik yang menghisap darah mereka dan menjadikannya pasangan hidup atau makanan belaka." Jawab Rukia dengan santainya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai nge- _fans_ sama vampire homo tersayangmu?"

"Ha, jangan sebut mereka homo dan tentu saja aku suka karena Ren adalah vampire dua dimensi yang sangat tampan dan seksi. Oh jangan lupa kalau dia itu sangat setia dan _over-protective_ dengan Maru- _kun_."

"Apa aku harus mencuci otakmu dulu, Ruki- _chan_?"

* * *

Rukia bersenandung riang sembari tangan mungilnya menjepret sana sini dengan santai. Kamera berwarna putih itu tampak sangat cocok dileher putih polosnya. Kota dimalam hari memang sangat indah untuk diabadikan. Memotret di malam hari adalah hobinya selain membaca komik _yaoi_ jikalau sang kakak, Kuchiki Byakuya sedang berada diluar negeri untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Ia benar-benar terasa bebas, sendirian berada di tempat-tempat indah di kotanya meski ia sudah biasa melihatnya.

 _'Mhm…hah…uhh… hentikan.'_ Suara desahan seorang pria terdengar dari balik gang, tak jauh dari tempat Rukia berdiri. Rasa penasarannya langsung muncul –karena tentu saja ia sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau _yaoi_ \- dan langsung mengendap-endap, mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi dibalik gang sepi itu. mengingat kalau itu adalah desahan pria dan bukannya wanita.

Matanya melebar dan pipinya merona dengan cepat, melihat pemandangan nyata dihadapannya. Sosok pemuda dengan rambut _orange_ berantakan tengah mencium sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat sudah lemas dengan aksinya. Rukia terpaku disana. Tak menyangka bahwa hal seperti itu memang terjadi di dunia nyata.

Pemuda jingga itu menyadari bahwa ada yang tengah menatapnya dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana. Yap, kearah Rukia yang langsung berlari menjauh dari sana dengan sendalnya yang tertinggal sebelah.

Dilepaskannya pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah lemas itu dan berjalan keluar gang, mengambil sandal gadis pengintip tadi. Ia menyeringai senang, hampir tertawa sebenarnya, mengingat bagaimana gadis itu berlari dengan wajah memerah dan senyum mesum yang terpampang di wajah manisnya. Ia bahkan sampai menanggalkan sandalnya tanpa sadar.

"Boleh juga." Gumam pemuda jingga itu dengan seringai nakalnya. Ia mulai menjilati bibirnya yang basah dan mengusapnya dengan jempolnya.

Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan pemilik sandal ini sekarang.

To Be Continued~

* * *

 **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, saya comeback dengan ff IchiRuki yang lain...**

 **maaf jika sebelumnya, cerita-cerita yang dulu tidak saya publish karena rentetan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk -_-"**

 **gomennasai minna-san~**

 **untuk kali ini, saya ingin membuat cerita supernatural karena lagi ngefans sama vampire entah kenapa -_-"**

 **oh ya, untuk yang kali ini, jangan kaget karena bakalan banyak adegan fluffy yaoi antara pemeran utama dengan tokoh lain, ya ;)**

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya ya, minna~**

 **IreneReiko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Wrong Time, Wrong Guy."**

Kuchiki Rukia menyandarkan punggung mungilnya di salah satu pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran dengan lemas dan santai. Semilir angin musim semi menambah ketenangan pagi hari. Ia merasa terbebas untuk satu hari ini karena tak memiliki jadwal kuliah apapun.

 _No phone, no people here. Just you and me, my beloved manga._

Yah, tempat yang sering ia kunjungi ini tidak banyak diketahui oleh orang-orang. Tempat yang sangat tertutup dan terkucilkan dari perkotaan yang bising memekakkan telinga. Dengan hamparan bunga-bunga dan pohon sakura yang sudah tua serta danau kecil yang sangat tenang, benar-benar menjadi favoritenya untuk berdiam diri di luar rumah saat matahari menampakkan wujudnya.

Matanya terasa berat saat ini dan manga tersayangnyalah yang menjadi penutup matanya dari kilau matahari.

 _Fuu~_

Baru saja ia hendak menyelam ke alam mimpi, ia merasa ada napas hangat yang menerpa tengkuk lehernya. Dengan berat hati, ia hendak menyingkirkan manganya sejenak, melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Siapa tahu saja, ada hewan manis yang tengah memperhatikannya tidur.

 _Grep!_

Tangannya yang hendak menurunkan manga, terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dan terasa dingin memegang tangannya dan mengikuti gerakannya. Oke, ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Pertama, hewan apa ini? Kedua, ia yakin kalau hewan tak memiliki tangan yang mirip dengan manusia, bahkan monyet saya memiliki bulu dan memiliki tekstur berbeda dari manusia. Ketiga, apa ia harus melarikan diri saat ini juga?

Terlambat, tubuhnya kini terasa dihimpit oleh sebuah tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Tepat saat manganya sudah tak menutupi wajahnya, matanya melebar dengan wajah yang memerah. Memori mengejutkan sekaligus menyenangkan kembali muncul dikepalanya.

Ya, mata coklat madu dengan surai jingga yang kini melambai-lambai itu takkan pernah ia lupakan. Bibir tipis dan mata tajam yang mampu menggoda siapapun yang berada digenggamannya.

 _Holly sh*t, my nose almost bleeding again!_

"Hai, sepertinya kita bertemu lagi, nona pengintip." Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum mengggoda. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Rukia dengan deru napas yang menenangkan. "Kau melupakan sandalmu tadi malam."

 _Oh god, please safe me now._

 **BLEACH**

 **Genre: Romance and Fantasy and little bit of Humor**

 **Pairing: Just let see who will be**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, alur bolak balik, cerita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala author saat**

 **Galau dan 100 % dari otak author yang terkadang melenceng. Italic untuk flashback, ya minna-san  
**

 **Happy reading~**

 _Kuchiki Rukia berlarian cepat sambil memegang kameranya yang hampir saja terjatuh. Kaki kanannya terasa sakit akibat sandalnya yang hilang entah dimana saat ia berlarian dengan panik. Ia merasa ini adalah malam paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya._

 _Melihat dua pemuda tampan…_

 _Tengah berciuman di dalam gang…_

 _Dan, oh oke satunya sudah diambang batas._

 _Wajahnya masih memerah, akibat malu karena mendapatkan tontonan gratis di dunia nyata dan juga karena berlarian dari lokasi kejadian hingga ke pusat kota saat ini. Ia tak bisa menghentikan larinya. Pertama, ia akan menanggung malu karena hanya memakai sandal sebelah dan satu lagi, ia takut kalau kedua orang yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu mendapati dirinya berada di sini. Ia bisa pingsan kalalu mereka menyuguhkan tontonan gratis dihadapannya dengan durasi yang lama. Tempat teraman saat ini adalah rumahnya yang berisi para pengawal dari gerbang hingga di dalam rumah. Setidaknya hidungnya akan selamat untuk malam ini._

 _Security first!_

 _"Sh*t, kenapa tak ku foto mereka dulu. Ah, dasar bodoh!" Teriak Rukia dengan wajah frustasi. Ia melambatkan laju larinya saat melihat rumahnya sudah berjarak beberapa meter. Ia seka keringatnya yang mengucur deras, menghirup oksigen sebanyaknya lalu mencium dirinya sendiri._

 _Bau!_

 _"Hah, apa aku harus mandi tiga kali sehari?" Keluhnya. Ia pasti akan dilempari berbagai pertanyaan oleh para pelayan, karena penampilannya yang lebih seperti gelandangan berwajah manis dengan bau yang menyengat. Oh, sepertinya ia masih percaya diri dengan wajahnya yang manis._

 _Setidaknya ia beruntung kalau sang kakak tidak berada dirumah. Bisa-bisa ia malah disuruh membaca tumpukan buku mengenai tata karma seorang gadis konglomerat yang tak ada habisnya._

 _Ia berjalan dengan pelan, kelelahan, menuju rumahnya dengan keadaan yang tidak terbilang elegan ataun anggun layaknya gadis aristokrat lainnya. Rambut yang basah akibat keringat, pakaian kusut, kamera tersayang yang bergelantungan layaknya sampah ditangan kanannya, dan kaki yang hanya memakai alas sebelah._

 _Tentu saja, feeling-nya benar. Para pelayan langsung terpekik, melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan dengan ekspresi terkejut, takut, dan jijik?_

 _Mereka bahkan langsung menyiapkan bath dengan lavender essence untuk menghilangkan bau tubuhnya. Benar-benar ingin dipecat, mereka semua!_

 _Tapi, tunggu dulu, mereka tak dapat dipecat, karena sudah memberikan rekomendasi kesukaannya kali ini. Oh oke. Mereka selamat kali ini._

 _Diberikannya kamera kesayangannya pada salah satu pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk di letakkan dikamarnya. Ia ingin berendam dulu lalu menyantap makan malam yang sedang disiapkan dan terakhir, memeriksa hasil jepretannya tadi._

 _"Aku akan memeriksanya lagi. Siapa tahu, aku mendapatkan gambar bagus yang tak terduga."_

* * *

 _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez meringis pelan. Ia tak menyangka kalau sahabat jingga-nya akan melakukan hal yang terbilang diluar batas, meski itu untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Ia bergegas kemari, setelah mencium aroma tubuh sahabat karibnya dari kejauhan, hanya untuk menonton acara makan-memakan temannya yang tergolong hebat, kata orang-orang. Tentu saja ia tak pernah melihatnya, karena mereka selalu berbeda jalur dalam mencari mangsa._

 _Dan kini ia benar-benar menyesal sudah mengenal Kurosaki Ichigo selama setengah dari hidupnya._

 _"Apa kau tak melakukan hal itu padaku juga, Ichigo?" Ujar Grimmjow sembari menunjuk mangsa Ichigo yang tertidur lemas di gang kecil nan gelap itu. Pakaiannya dan orang itu sama-sama berantakan begitupun dengan rambut mereka. Memangnya sudah sampai mana mereka melakukannya?!_

 _"Kau gila. Seleraku masih tergolong wajar. Aku tak punya selera dengan bibir menjijikkanmu itu, Grimmy." Balasnya dengan sarkatis. "Aku hanya lapar dan dia satu-satunya manusia yang melintas. Jadi ya, kulakukan saja. Toh, tak ada yang salah." Lanjutnya sambil mengibas-kibaskan jaketnya yang kotor akibat dilepaskan oleh mangsanya yang sangat bersemangat tadi. Astaga!_

 _"Kau homo."_

 _"Hei, perhatikan mulutmu kalau ingin berkata, Grimm. Atau aku akan mencabik-cabiknya dengan taringku." Balasnya tak terima._

 _"Katakan padaku apa definisi homo bagimu."_

 _"Tutup mulutmu. Aku tak mempermasalahkan apa itu homo atau bukan. Tapi intonasimu itu membuat harga diriku menjadi turun. Kau ingin kuterkam saat ini juga, Grimm?"_

 _"Itu lebih menjijikkan, kawan. Kau benar-benar sudah melangkah jauh, Ichigo." Ucapnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Mata birunya kemudian menangkap sesuatu yang aneh yang tengah Ichigo pegang. "Kau memakai sandal wanita?"_

 _"Oh, ini. Bukan, tadi ada yang mengintip kejadian yang ini dan dia malah melarikan diri tanpa alas kaki." Ichigo tertawa pelan, mengingat raut gadis sebelumnya yang tergolong manis untuk jadi santapannya. Grimmjow tak mengindahkannya. Ia hanya penasaran saja. Ia lebih menfokuskan matanya pada sosok pemuda menjadi mangsa Ichigo. Dia tampak puas dalam tidurnya. Bahkan tersenyum dengan air liur yang menetes. Rasanya menjijikkan!_

 _"Apa aku harus menyirammu dengan air keras, Ichigo? Ras kita tak ada yang memangsa sesama jenis –maksudku jenis kelamin- dan kau lah satu-satunya yang melakukannya. Lagipula, kau benar-benar memuaskan hasrat tenggelam dari mangsamu, Kurosaki. Nice work." Tuturnya setengah tertawa._

 _Ichigo mendecih pelan. Jikalau Grimmjow bukanlah sahabatnya dan bukan salah satu ras yang sama dengannya, mungkin sudah ia habisi pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan sekali terkam. Ia rapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan memasukkan sandal berukuran kecil itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah._

 _"Kenapa tak kau buang saja sandal itu?"_

 _"Pemiliknya menarik. Aku ingin mencicipi dia."_

 _"Kumohon katakan padaku kalau dia adalah seorang gadis."_

 _"Heh, tentu saja dia gadis. Kau pikir dia itu makhluk setengah jadi sepertimu?"_

* * *

"Kau melupakan sandalmu tadi malam." Tutur pemuda itu sambil menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dan menggenggam sandal violet itu dengan rasa geli.

Bukannya meminta sandalnya kembali, ia malah menutup hidungnya yang mengeluarkan setetes cairan merah dari sana. Bibirnya terkatup dan wajahnya memerah, mengingat kejadian serta suara desahan itu tadi malam. Oh, benar-benar pemandangan yang indah, menurutnya.

"Terpesona, heh?" Tutur pemuda itu dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, ia letakkan sandalnya di samping pemiliknya. Rukia menggeleng dengan cepat. Refleks merespon dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat kejadian tadi malam saja. Kau benar-benar keren saat mencium pasanganmu hingga lemas. Aku mengagumimu." Balas Rukia sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada pemuda itu sementara hidungnya kembali mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

Bukannya marah, pemuda itu malah mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dari saku celana dan mengusap hidung gadis 'mesum' ini dengan perlahan sembari tersenyum geli. "Kau sangat suka melihat sesama pria saling bercumbu?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang nyaris ingin tertawa.

Saat mata coklat madunya melihat sekilas apa yang tengah gadis itu baca, ia langsung memotong gerakan gadis itu yang tampaknya ingin menyangkalnya. "Ah, ternyata memang benar. Kau sangat menyukainya, heh." Tuturnya sambil menunjuk manga Rukia yang terbuka lebar, tepat di halaman tokoh _favorite_ -nya saling memandang dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Ia berikan sapu tangannya pada gadis bertubuh mungil dengan _dress_ ungu pucat selutut dan _flat shoes_ berwarna senada. Ia tampak seperti gadis pada umumnya, hanya saja mungkin isi kepalanya yang agak berbeda dari gadis yang lain.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Rukia. Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, membiarkan pemuda tak ia kenal itu ikut menyandarkan di batang pohon sakura yang lebih besar dan lebar dari yang lain.

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." Pemuda itu tak menggubris ucapan Rukia. Ia tampak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang ditambah semilir angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya dan membuat rambut mereka melambai-lambai dengan lembut. "Angin yang segar, bukan?"

Rukia hanya ber-hm ria sambil menikmati pagi segar yang takkan ia dapatkan diperkotaan. "Aku Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Ucapnya sambil menatap Rukia yang sama-sama memandangnya. Mereka terdiam sejenak, dan jari Ichigo menunjuk manga Rukia yang tergeletak begitu saja di rerumputan.

"Boleh kubaca?" Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Ichigo membaca manga tersayangnya. Siapa tahu saja, ia akan mendapatkan teman dengan hobi yang sama. Oh, iya, dia lupa kalau pemuda disampingnya ini sudah melakukan hal yang sama dengan cerita manga.

Mereka sama-sama diam. Ichigo sibuk membaca manga milik Rukia dengan tawa yang tertahan dan terkadang mengumpat sedangkan Rukia sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Pipinya memerah dan air liurnya menetes dengan perlahan, membuatnya dengan cepat mengusapnya sebelum pemuda disampingnya sadar.

"Hei, bagaimana rasanya berciuman itu?" Tanya Rukia dengan polosnya. Meski ia tahu seperti apa ciuman itu, namun ia belum pernah merasakannya. Ia hanya melihatnya dari manga yang ia baca atau dari teman-temannya dan juga dari kejadian tadi malam.

Ichigo menurunkan manganya dan memasang seringai nakalnya. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Rukia dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan menggoda. "Kau ingin aku melakukannya untukmu?" bisik Ichigo pelan.

"Tidak, bukan aku. Tapi dengan pasanganmu tadi malam itu." Sergah Rukia dengan cepat sambil membatasi wajah mereka dengan tangannya. Jujur saja, ia memang penasaran bagaimana rasa berciuman itu, namun dia lebih penasaran dengan ciuman Ichigo dan kekasih malamnya itu.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak dan memasang seringai jahilnya. Ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia dan membisikkan sesuatu ke Rukia, sembari melakukan jilatan nakal dibibirnya dan mengeluarkan suara desahan dan sedikit bumbu menggoda. Rukia memerah, hidung mulai mengeluarkan darah, dan akhirnya tepar di tempat.

Ichigo tertawa pelan melihatnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau aksi bercandanya membuat gadis ini pingsan dengan hidung berdarah dan senyum mesum di wajah manisnya. Aksi yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Aksi terkonyol sekaligus menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

 _I've got your weakness, sweet little lady._

THE END?

* * *

 _"Sangat luar biasa. Rasanya kau ingin melumat bibir manisnya terus menerus, bertukar saliva dan mencicipi setiap bagian tubuhnya hingga dia terjatuh ke dalam cinta memabukkan. Ah… benar-benar nikmat."_

TBC

* * *

 **Astaga! astaga! apa yang sudah kulakukan?!**

 **Ichigo, kembalilah ke jalan yang lurus #teriak-teriak gaje (oke lupakan saja author gaje ini)**

 **Bagaimana minna-san? jujur saya, ini pertama kalinya saya menulis ff yaoi dan ada unsur _hmm hmm_ nya XD meski tidak menjerumus ke arah yang mendalam, huahaha!**

 **semoga minna-san suka dengan chapter kali ini. oh ya, saya bingung, untuk chapter depan enaknya bikin Ichigo dengan siapa lagi ya untuk adegan itu? minna-san ada ide?**

 **atau malah, di fokuskan ke IchiRuki saja?**

 **makasih juga yang udah nyempetin baca ff dan review Reiko, semoga kalian suka dengan tema cerita ini. Akan Reiko usahakan untuk publish setiap seminggu sekali hingga ff ini kelar.**

 **salam sayang dan damai,**

 **IreneReiko-chan**

 **mind RnR?**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!

MAAF, ATAS ENDING YANG BELUM DAPAT SAYA TERIMA DENGAN HATI YANG TENANG, JADI SAYA MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK BERHENTI SEJENAK SEMBARI MENGOBATI LUKA HATI KARENA ICHIRUKI KARAM DENGAN SEMPURNA. NAMUN, SEPERTI JANJI, SAYA AKAN TETAP MEMBUAT FANFIC ICHIRUKI HINGGA SELESAI MESKI MEREKA SUDAH BUKAN CANON PAIRING.

MAAF UNTUK PARA READER-SAN!

SALAM DAMAI,

IRENEREIKO-CHAN.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "Fujoshi? No Problem. I Love That Side About Her."**

Kurosaki Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum gelinya sembari tangannya memainkan pena dengan gerakan memutar. Selama tiga ratus tahun hidupnya, ia tak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu, hidupnya selalu datar-datar saja. Tak ada yang menarik selain berkelahi dan bersenda gurau dengan sahabat sesama vampire.

Ia kembali terbayang ekspresi gadis bertubuh mungil dengan _personality_ mesum saat ia membahas –lebih kearah bercanda atau menggoda- mengenai kegiatannya pada malam dua hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa, gadis itu memiliki kesan tersendiri yang tak pernah ia jumpai dari gadis-gadis lainnya selama ia hidup.

Gadis itu akan memerah, mimisan dan pingsan saat ia bercerita mengenai salah satu kegemarannya, membaca manga _yaoi_ atau hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta sesama pria, dan bukan karena terpesona akan aura maupun ketampanannya. Ya, ia akui bahwa dirinya tampan, saking tampannya para pria pun jatuh hati padanya –dalam kamus adalah seorang manusia.

Ia tahu kalau gadis itu juga salah satu mahasiswa seangkatan dan satu jurusan dengannya. Namun, mungkin akibat ia yang jarang masuk atau karena gadis itu bukanlah gadis popular, makanya ia tak mengenalinya saat pertama kali bertemu dalam kondisi teraneh.

 _Ctaak!_

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau dengar apa penjelasanku?" Desis Zaraki Kenpachi, Dosen Sastra berwajah sangar dan terkenal akan kesadisannya, melemparkan spidol hitamnya tepat kearah kening Ichigo dan memberikan tatapan haus darah. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan bahagia dan merusak suasana hatinya.

Disaat itulah, Ichigo merutuki kesialannya hari ini. Meski ia adalah vampire dan sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun, namun ia lebih memilih menghindari kematian di tangan Kenpachi daripada berurusan dengan dosen gila itu. Ia langsung meneguk salivanya dengan takut, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _You are so lucky today, idiot!_

Dengan cepat, ia menjawab pertanyaan Kenpachi dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Setidaknya ia bersyukur kalau telinga serta ingatannya sangat bagus dalam hal belajar. Kalau tidak, ia hanyalah nama.

 **BLEACH**

 **Genre: Romance and Fantasy and little bit of Humor**

 **Pairing: Just let see who will be**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, alur bolak balik, cerita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala author saat**

 **Galau dan 100 % dari otak author yang terkadang melenceng.**

 **Happy reading~**

Rukia menggerutu tak jelas sambil tangannya membalikkan halaman buku tebal berjudul "Etiket Seorang Bangsawan" pemberian Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak tersayangnya. Disampingnya, terdapat empat buku tebal lainnya yang bersangkutan mengenai etitude bangsawan. Ia sudah tak focus lagi.

Ia menutup bukunya –setelah memberi tanda halaman dengan melipat halamannya- lalu merenggangkan ototnya yang sudah terasa kaku akibat duduk hingga berjam-jam dan dipandangi oleh Byakuya, yang kebetulan baru saja berangkat menuju kantor, hanya untuk menyelesaikan bacaannya diruang baca keluarga Kuchiki yang berada dibawah tanah. Bahkan kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dirumah selama seharian dan meminta Momo untuk mengizinkan dirinya untuk tidak hadir kuliah, berpura-pura kalau dirinya tengah demam tinggi hanya untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya. Ia benar-benar jengkel akan salah satu pelayan -yang syukur saja tidak ia ketahui- melaporkan kejadian memalukannya beberapa hari yang lalu pada sang kakak. Beruntung saja, bukan manga tersayangnya yang dibakar oleh Byakuya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" desahnya pelan, merasa bosan. Tak mungkin ia keluar dari ruang baca, mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya –yang ia tahu kalau Byakuya menyuruh penjaga agar tak membiarkannya keluar hingga selesai memenuhi hukumannya- lalu mulai membaca manga _yaoi_ tersayangnya sambil berimajinasi bahwa karakternya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Astaga, wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat pemuda itu.

Ia masih ingat bisikan Ichigo padanya yang membuatnya pingsan untuk beberapa jam. Beruntung saja, pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal apapun padanya, malah menemaninya yang pingsan sambil membaca manganya dengan kerutan yang terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya.

Ah, ia tak melihat Ichigo selama beberapa hari ini.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkanku, Kuchiki Rukia?" bisik sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Tidak, mungkin bisikan menggodanya lah yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Deru napas terburu-buru dapat ia rasakan dari balik tengkuknya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok pemuda jakung dengan rambut yang tampak lebih berantakan dari biasanya, persis seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan kaos oblong yang kotor. "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Wow, kau tak perlu sampai berteriak seperti itu. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu dalam masalah." Tutur Ichigo dengan suara pelan dan jari yang menunjuk pintu keluar ruang baca. Rukia mengangguk lalu menarik kerah Ichigo, "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Tak ada yang special. Aku hanya, kau tahu, menerobos secara diam-diam." Jawabnya dengan gelagat yang mencurigakan. Ia berjalan mendekati meja baca Rukia dan membuka salah satu buku Byakuya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau akan membaca buku yang beginian. Aku lebih memilih manga anehmu." Tuturnya sambil duduk dimeja dengan santai.

Saat ia melirik kearah Rukia, alisnya bertaut dengan kerutan di keningnya, "Kau kenapa? Butuh tisu?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menawarkan tisu pada gadis yang kini menutup telinganya dan darah yang mengalir dihidungnya. "Kau tampak konyol." Lanjutnya dengan tawa tertahan.

" _Urusai_! Gara-gara perkataanmu tempo hari, aku selalu mimisan seperti ini." Balasnya sarkatis, namun ia tetap menerima uluran tisu dari Ichigo. Disumbatnya hidungnya yang lebih sering mengeluarkan darah. Membuatnya tampak konyol, dan memperburuk dengan rona merah yang nangkring diwajah manisnya.

Ichigo tertawa melihatnya. Ia sangat suka melihat gadis manis ini mimisan karena dirinya. "Setidaknya, bukan air liurmu yang keluar seperti kita pertama kali bertemu dan saat kau memandangiku yang tengah membaca manga milikmu tempo hari." Tuturnya sambil mendekati Rukia dan memojokkan gadis itu di antara rak buku dan tangan kekarnya.

 _Oh god, he knew it_!

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Rukia hingga gadis itu dapat merasakan deru napas Ichigo yang hangat. Ichigo tersenyum geli menatap Rukia yang tengah memicingkan matanya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 _Cekrek!_

Yang ia tahu, saat ini seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menatap layar ponselnya. "Bagus, bukan? Aku akan memasangnya sebagai wallpaper ponselku." Ucap Ichigo dengan tawa keras sambil menunjukkan gambar Rukia yang sangat jelek. Menutup mata, wajah mesum, hidung yang tersumpal oleh tisu dan terdapat noda darah. Astaga! Apa seperti itu rupanya saat mode _hentai_?!

"Ah, kau yang terbaik, tuan _gay_. Aku semakin mencintaimu." Ucap Rukia datar sambil melepaskan tisu dari hidungnya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Ia tak merasa tersinggung sama sekali akan ucapan Rukia. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tanggapan Rukia mengenai dirinya, menjadi hal yang ia suka.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, _fujoshi-chan_." Balas Ichigo sambil memberikan Rukia beberapa manga yang menjadi favorite gadis dengan khayalan tingkat tinggi itu. Dengan gembira, ia langsung menerima manga pemberian Ichigo dan duduk dikursi bacanya, berhadapan dengan Ichigo yang duduk dimejanya dengan mata yang menatap intens dirinya.

Ia tak sadar kalau sedari tadi, Ichigo membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Apa aku boleh mencicipinya?" Gumam Ichigo pelan. Rukia tak menatap sama sekali kearah Ichigo dan focus pada manga dengan senyum-senyum tak jelas. Ia tak menyadari kalau ekspresi Ichigo berubah menjadi seringai menggoda dan tatapan penuh rasa lapar yang mengarah ke bibir ranumnya. "Mencicipi apa? Aku tak punya makanan disini." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bacaannya. Yah, otaknya terobati dengan manga tersayang.

"Rukia." Suara Ichigo yang terdengar pelan dan lelah, membuat Rukia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak menatap Ichigo dengan malas. Perlahan, Ichigo menarik dagu Rukia, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gadis manis pecinta _yaoi_ itu dan dengan lembut mengecup pelan bibir Rukia.

"Aku menyukaimu."

* * *

 _PLAK!_

"Apa-apaan kau, Rukia?!" Rukia mendengus pelan dan beranjak dari kursinya setelah tamparan keras melayang ke wajah tampan Ichigo hingga menimbulkan bekas lima jari disana. Pemuda itu meringis pelan, tak menyangka akan mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Rukia. Padahal, seharusnya gadis itu terbuai oleh ciumannya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Aku tahu kalau kau sudah tak bertemu dengan pacar 'terlarang' mu itu selama beberapa hari, tapi jangan melampiaskan rindumu dengannya padaku! Aku itu perempuan! Bukan laki-laki seperti seleramu!" Ucap Rukia dengan wajah marah sekaligus simpati. Ia tak terima kalau bibirnya jadi tempat pelampiasan pemuda kesepian yang ditinggal pacar seperti Ichigo.

Oke, beruntung saja, ruang bacanya kedap suara.

Didekatinya Ichigo dan ditepuknya dengan pelan bahu pemuda yang terdiam dengan mulut ternganga itu. "Kau ingin kucarikan pria lain? Sebagai pengganti pacarmu? Meski aku tak bisa mencarikan yang seperti dia." Bisiknya pelan. Ichigo akhirnya sadar, dan dia menepuk keningnya dengan lelah dan senyum tipis.

Astaga, gadis yang dia sukai, memang gadis teraneh yang pernah ia jumpai!

Memang ia yang terbuai oleh keunikan gadis mungil ini. Bukan sebaliknya.

* * *

Grimmjow memijit pelipisnya dengan lelah. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Sahabatnya, Ichigo, berpindah haluan menjadi vampire homo, salah satu hal yang paling dibencinya dan kini, ia harus menanggung hal yang sama seperti Ichigo.

Astaga, ia bisa gila!

 ** _Jangan mencium gadis lain. Awas saja, kalau aku menerima laporan kalau kau mencari mangsa para gadis disana atau aku akan mematahkan leher kokohmu, Grimm._**

Begitulah, sekiranya pesan yang ia dapat dari kekasih tersayangnya, Nel, yang kini berada di benua lain, mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Seorang vampire cantik dengan rambut hijau lembut yang memiliki jiwa manis namun mengerikan disaat bersamaan. Dan kini, ia diancam oleh gadis tersayangnya.

Sudah sebulan ia tak bertemu, dan selama itu pula ia menikmati acara memangsa para gadis tanpa diketahui oleh kekasihnya. Namun sepertinya percuma saja. Sekarang ia malah dipaksa memangsa para lelaki, sejenis manusia yang dia tidak sukai. Iuh… ia masih waras untuk mempertimbangkan hal ini.

Dan ia juga tak mau lehernya dipatahkan atau yang lebih para dihajar oleh Nel. Oh, itu mimpi buruk. Lebih buruk dari mencium kakek-kakek tua dengan bibir keriput mereka.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" gumamnya dengan merana. Ia benar-benar akan bergabung kedalam grupnya Ichigo. Karena ia tahu, Nel pasti sudah menyiapkan mata-mata untuknya.

 _Welcome to hell, Grimmjow. This is karma for you!_

TBC

* * *

 **Ugh...sepertinya saya masih belum bisa melihat manga bleach untuk beberapa minggu. Bolehkah saya membenci Ichigo untuk sekali ini saja? #plak.**

 **Chapter tiga ini seperti harapan lama saya yang takkan pernah terjadi, tapi meskipun mereka tak bersama akhirnya setidaknya mereka saling mengisi. Jujur saat baca manga terakhirnya, melihat wajah Ichigo dan Rukia yang bertengkar karena anak mereka membuat saya tak dapat menahan senyum bahagia. Moment yang sudah lama tak saya lihat.**

 **Seperti janji, saya akan menyelesaikan ff ini dengan ending yang saya inginkan dan Chapter tiga saya banyakkan moment mereka berdua :D**

 **Juga saya berterima kasih kepada para reader-san yang sudah menyuport saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini dan membangkitkan saya untuk menulis kembali cerita IchiRuki. Arigatou.**

 **Baiklah, sekian dari saya.**

 **saya ingin menggalau lagi di pojok kamar sambil mengingat mereka #plak.**

 **Mind RnR?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Tell Me, Who Are You?"**

Grimmjow mengaduk minumannya dengan tak bersemangat. Dihadapannya, Ichigo tampak anteng-anteng, tak begitu memperdulikan sahabatnya yang kini seperti mayat hidup. Jujur saja, ingin rasanya ia memaki Grimmjow sekarang atau melempar larutan bawang putih ke wajahnya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam, menjaga _image_.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ichigo? Hidupku diujung tanduk." Ah, Ichigo menaikkan alisnya, sedikit senang akhirnya kucing biru itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Jika tidak, ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan di dalam kafe, duduk berdua dengan kucing biru kesayangan Aizen, dan menjadi tontonan gratis para _ladies_. Apalagi Grimmjow lah yang mengajaknya bertemu di kafe tempat mereka biasa beristirahat sepulang kuliah.

"Bagaimana rasanya mencium laki-laki?" Bisik Grimmjow dengan pelan. Ia tak bisa meninggikan intonasi suaranya apalagi dengan kata 'mencium' dan 'laki-laki' yang akan membuat mereka tampak memalukan. Ichigo hampir saja tersedak dengan kopinya jika saja ia melihat raut serius plus menyedihkan dari Grimmjow.

"Kau diancam Nel?" Terka Ichigo. Grimmjow menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tampak seperti kucing menyedihkan yang dirantai oleh majikannya dan dipaksa memakan kecoa seumur hidupnya. "Aku tak tahu kalau Nel menyewa mata-mata untukku dan aku dipaksa untuk memangsa para pria saja. Dasar, apa yang ada dikepala gadis itu?! Apa dia ingin pacarnya jadi vampire homo sepertimu?!" Gerutu Grimmjow tiba-tiba. Perubahan mood yang tiba-tiba dan itu cukup membuat Ichigo tergelak.

"Kau ingin kubantu atau kubunuh, Grimm? Buat pilihan."

 **BLEACH**

 **Genre: Romance and Fantasy and little bit of Humor**

 **Pairing: Just let see who will be**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, alur bolak balik, cerita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala author saat**

 **Galau dan 100 % dari otak author yang terkadang melenceng.**

 **Happy reading~**

Kuchiki Rukia merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa sakit. Senyum puas terpampang diwajah manisnya saat melihat tugas kuliahnya sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Taman belakang kampus memang tempat terbaik untuk mengerjakan sesuatu seorang diri. Momo tak bisa menemaninya saat ini karena pacar tersayangnya baru saja pulang dari luar negeri dan kini ia tengah menjemputnya dibandara. Memang klise, namun ia menyukai pasangan dingin-heboh seperti Momo dengan Toushiro. Pasangan jarak jauh yang selalu saja awet sejak sekolah menengah meski sering beradu urat leher.

Walaupun Toushiro-lah yang lebih sering melakukannya.

Disusunnya dengan segera tugas-tugasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitamnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon apel dengan lelah dan menatap langit yang tampak cerah. Sebentar lagi musim panas dan akan banyak festival-festival yang akan dilakukan. Termasuk festival anime. Ah, kali ini ia harus dapat patung figure dari Ren dan Maru- _kun_ sebelum kehabisan stok seperti tahun lalu.

Pikirannya melayang kearah Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda itu tampak sangat asing dan berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Banyak hal yang tampaknya disembunyikan oleh pemuda tampan itu darinya. Entah apa itu dan Rukia hanya merasa tak nyaman, meski ia akui kalau Ichigo adalah pemuda baik-baik walau punya hobi yang aneh.

"Hah… Benar-benar aneh." Gumamnya sambil menutup matanya dengan tenang. Menikmati sejuknya tempat pilihannya.

 _Krasak…krusuk_ …

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Suara yang tampak khawatir itu langsung masuk ke telinga Rukia dengan cepat. Mendengar nama pemuda yang sedang ia pikirkan diucapkan oleh pemuda yang nampaknya tak nyaman. Rukia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap sekeliling.

"Aku hanya mengajarimu cara melakukannya, Grimm." Kini ia mendengar suara Ichigo yang tak bisa dianggap pelan. Melakukan apa memangnya?, batin Rukia. Gadis itu mendekati arah suara dan mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi disana dalam diam.

Ichigo bersama pemuda berambut biru yang dikategorikan tampan dan mereka saling menatap. Entah apa makna tatapan Ichigo, namun yang pasti ia dapat melihat bahwa pemuda biru itu memasang wajah pasrah.

Ichigo mendekati pemuda itu dan mengunci pergerakannya di balik pohon. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya…

 _Sreet…sreet…_

"Apa itu?" Kegiatan Ichigo berhenti dan ia memeriksa sesuatu yang mengganggu latihan mereka. Ia mendekat dan masuk kedalam sesemak. Mata madunya menatap terkejut lalu tak lama bibirnya mengulum senyum geli hingga akhirnya tawanya meledak dengan sempurna. Meninggalkan rasa penasaran pada Grimmjow yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya langsung mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk Ichigo. "Sialan. Dia melihatnya."

"Kau tenang saja, Grimm. Dia berada dipihak kita untuk saat ini." Tutur Ichigo sambil menatap ekspresi sosok gadis mungil yang tengah pingsan dengan senyum mesum, plus hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Hahaha, kau benar-benar yang terbaik, Kuchiki Rukia."

Dan Ichigo menggendong tubuh ringan Rukia didekapannya lalu membawa Rukia pergi bersama Grimmjow yang tak mengerti sama sekali akan perkataan Ichigo.

* * *

"Apa kau akan selalu pingsan bila aku mencium atau bermesraan dengan pria, Rukia?" dan itulah kalimat pertama yang ia dapatkan saat ia terbangun dan menatap sekeliling dengan polos. Ia menatap ke samping kanannya dan mendapati Ichigo tengah tersenyum nakal padanya.

Dia berada dimana?, pikirnya.

"Maafkan temanku, gadis mungil. Ichigo memang agak aneh." Celetuk suara lain, yang Rukia yakini sebagai pemuda yang tadi ia lihat. Dan benar saja, pemuda itu berdiri di dekat jendela, tampak keren dalam balutan kemeja biru tuanya.

Sangat senada dengan rambut yang sama-sama biru.

Ingatannya kembali, saat ia berusaha mengintip apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh pemuda misterius ini bersama temannya dan ternyata mereka sedang bermesraan. Ia terlonjak dari kasurnya dan menarik telinga Ichigo. Apakah ia mengganggu 'acara' mereka?

"Kau, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan pria lain disaat orang yang kau cintai masih belum bisa kau lupakan?" Bisik Rukia pelan sambil melirik kearah Grimmjow yang mengerutkan keningnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyadari kalau kedua pemuda itu menahan tawanya.

Pemuda biru itu mendekat kearah Ichigo lalu menjitak kepala jingganya dengan keras. Hal yang harusnya ia lakukan pada Nell, namun ia lebih senang jika Ichigo-lah yang merasakan kekesalannya. Rukia tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, sedikit bingung dengan situasi. Bukankah seharusnya mereka _blushing_ atau paling tidak tergagap karena ucapannya dan bukannya tertawa lalu saling menjitak satu sama lain?

"Dasar jeruk bodoh. Sebaiknya aku meminta Nell untuk menghentikan keinginannya. Aku sudah tak ingin reputasiku hancur seperti sekarang." Tuturnya sambil berjalan keluar, melambai pelan kearah Rukia lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ichigo tampak tak terima akan jitakan Grimmjow dan Rukia yang _speechless_ dengan wajah polos.

"Dasar kucing biru itu. Aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya nanti." Gerutunya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pedih. Ia melirik kearah Rukia, tersenyum tipis lalu menarik pelan pipi gadis yang termenung itu.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam tentang kami. Aku hanya mengajarinya cara menjadi seorang gay." Ucapnya tenang. Rukia mangut-mangut mengerti. Ah, itu bukan masalah baginya. Berarti Ichigo adalah tipe pria yang setia dengan pasangannya. Ah, ia benar-benar senang. Ingin rasanya ia merekam apa yang akan Ichigo dan kekasih 'terlarang'nya lakukan seperti malam itu.

Ia tak sempat memotret kejadian itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku dimana, Ichigo?" Ichigo tersenyum senang. Ia menarik Rukia dari kasur dan membawanya keluar kamar. Begitu gadis berperawakan mungil itu meneliti sekitarnya, ia melihat ada dua sosok gadis kecil sedang saling membantu memasak sedangkan seorang pria dewasa tengah mengganggu mereka, membuat si gadis berambut hitam menendang keras pria itu.

Menyadari bahwa ada aura Ichigo dan gadis perempuan yang dibawa olehnya bersama Grimmjow, membuat semuanya menoleh kearah mereka. Rukia memandang bingung kearah Ichigo yang tersenyum menyeringai. Tersenyum nakal tepatnya.

"Ichi- _nii_ , kenapa kau tak ajak pacarmu makan bersama?" Ujar si gadis berambut coklat lembut, menarik tangan Rukia untuk duduk diruang makan. Gadis cantik yang terlihat ramah dan lebih feminim daripada si rambut gelap. Ingin dibantahnya perkataan gadis itu, namun ia lebih dahulu menginterupsi suaranya.

"Oh ya, selamat datang di keluarga Kurosaki, _Nee-chan_!"

* * *

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Suasana disekitar sangat hening hingga hanya angin yang bertiup yang terdengar. Setelah ajakan makan malam dari keluarga Ichigo yang tergolong ramah, Rukia kini merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan eksistensi Ichigo disampingnya.

"Keluargamu menyenangkan ya, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia pelan. Ichigo memandang gadis mungil disampingnya yang tengah tersenyum tipis. Sudah pukul tujuh malam dan ia harus mengantar Rukia pulang dengan aman. Jalanan menuju rumahnya memang sangat sepi, karena Ichigo pernah melewati daerah ini untuk mencari mangsa.

Malam hari adalah waktu paling rawan untuk seorang gadis dan ia tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Rukia. Meskipun ia tahu makhluk apa yang sering mengganggu manusia dimalam hari, karena ia salah satu keturunan mereka dan incarannya memang Rukia. Yah, setidaknya ia takkan melakukan hal tak lazim pada gadis polos –meski Ichigo meragukan isi kepalanya- seperti Rukia.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Rukia, menyadarkan gadis itu keterdiamannya. "Kenapa kau murung begitu? Kau ingin kubelikan manga terbaru Ren dan Maru?" hiburnya. Ia tak suka jika Rukia yang selama ini sangat riang, kini menjadi gadis pendiam dan murung untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan hanya saat mereka berduaan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia mencium siapapun yang lewat hanya untuk menghilangkan kecemasannya.

Ia terdiam sejenak, memandang Ichigo lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menarik napas dengan perlahan lalu mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau serius? Festival anime sebentar lagi diadakan. Kau serius mau membelikan manga terbaru mereka?" Ichigo langsung mengacak-acak rambut hitam Rukia, seolah itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Rambut Rukia benar-benar terasa lembut.

Gadis Kuchiki ini memang sangat mudah berubah suasana hati bila menyangkut hal yang disukainya. Namun ia tahu ada setitik rasa sedih yang disembunyi gadis ini dengan hebat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau percaya dengan vampire?" Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan pandangan bertanya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan seringai tipisnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis itu, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. "Manga _hentai_ kesukaanmu itu kan vampire. Jadi kau percaya dengan mereka?"

 _PLAK!_

Dengan refleks, tangan Rukia langsung memukul wajah Ichigo dengan cukup keras sambil mendorongnya kebelakang. Ia sedikit tak suka jika Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama seperti tempo hari karena keinginannya untuk bercumbu dengan pria lain gagal dilakukan.

"Jangan terlalu dekat, aku tak suka. Aku tak terlalu percaya dengan vampire, karena aku belum pernah melihatnya. Aku hanya mempercayai apa yang telah kulihat. Jadi, jika kau membawa seorang vampire dihadapanku, baru aku akan percaya."

Angin malam berhembus pelan dan menerbangkan helai-helai rambut Rukia. Wajahnya yang tampak serius benar-benar membuat Ichigo mengulas senyum tipis. Mata ungu kelabunya menatap nyalang kearah Ichigo, seolah-olah Ichigo memiliki suatu kesalahan fatal yang telah ia lakukan.

Rukia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Ichigo lalu menjinjit, menatap mata Hazel jernih nan tenang milik Ichigo dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran. Dengan jarak yang dekat –bukan Ichigo yang melakukannya melainkan Rukia- membuatnya dapat mencium aroma lavender dari tubuh gadis mungil itu.

Aroma yang benar-benar memabukkannya.

"Aku masih penasaran denganmu. Siapa kau sebenarnya, Ichigo? Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang tak wajar dilakukan lelaki lain?" Dan Ichigo tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia. Matanya seolah-olah terkunci oleh berlian ungu kelabu itu.

Senyum menggodanya terulas jelas. Dengan perlahan, ia menarik dagu Rukia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia, membuat gadis itu merinding geli akan napas Ichigo yang hangat namun sensasi tangan Ichigo yang dingin seperti es.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan jika aku adalah vampire yang selama ini kau pikirkan?"

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helai rambut Rukia dengan kuat. Matanya melebar dan ia dapat melihat tatapan jujur dari pemuda misterius di depannya. Ichigo menyeringai sembari melepaskan dagu Rukia. Ia membungkukkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan wajah si gadis lalu dengan perlahan ia mengecup bibir Rukia, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Salam kenal. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang vampire dan aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia."

TBC

* * *

 **Hallo minna-san, saya kembali setelah sekian lama tidak publish. Gomennasai~**

 **Ff kali ini saya persembahkan untuk para IchiRuki Lover yang menginginkan sebuah ending yang telah lama diharapkan. Terlalu lama para IchiRuki Lover melabuhkan bendera cinta untuk mereka, namun ending berakhir dengan ketidakjelasan dan penuh kelabu. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab yang dilakukan oleh Sang Mangaka. Meskipun ending telah ditorehkan oleh Tite Kubo-sensei, namun ending yang sebenarnya tetap dipegang oleh penggemar.**

 **Rukia tetaplah inspirasi saya dalam dunia tulis menulis dan Ichigo tetaplah pendamping yang sesuai untuk Rukia. (meskipun saya ingin menjambak rambut orange Ichigo hingga tak berbekas)**

 **BTW, gimana chapter kali ini, minna-san? Saya ingin membuat Rukia dan Ichigo sedikit serius mengenai hubungan mereka #ups, spoiler XD**

 **Terima kasih untuk baramjji, hikarishe, wowwohgeegee, dan je je. juga para reader-san lainnya yang membaca ff saya.**

 **Untuk chap selanjutnya, mungkin Ichigo akan menerangkan kehidupan Vampire yang sebenarnya, meskipun saya tidak tahu akan berada dichap berapa XD.**

 **Sekian dari saya,**

 **Mind RnR?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 "Trusted."**

"Salam kenal. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang vampire dan aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia." Ucapnya dengan seringai menggoda. Ia kemudian mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, menarik wajah Rukia dengan pelan, menelusup dibalik leher belakangnya dan melumat kembali manisnya bibir Rukia.

Rukia terpana. Penerangan jalan dengan cahaya minim, membuatnya menatap dalam sosok dihadapannya. Bibirnya yang terasa hangat dan lembab, membuatnya tak mampu untuk bergerak sesenti pun. Tangan dingin nan besar itu, memegang lembut pipinya lalu membelai rambutnya dengan _gentle_. Rambut jingga yang menggelitik wajahnya.

Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mata kelabunya terus menelisik sosok jakung yang ia kenal beberapa minggu lalu. _Hazel_ yang tak memancarkan kebohongan disana. Begitu ia menjauhkan dirinya dan menghentikan kecupan lembut kedua itu, ia tersenyum lembut. Bukan seringai nakal seperti sebelumnya.

Ia masih dapat merasakan hangat bibir Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau terlihat shock, heh? Padahal itu kan bukan ciuman pertamamu." Tutur Ichigo yang menatap Rukia dengan senyum geli. Gadis itu tampak shock sambil meraba-raba bibir tipisnya. Tampaknya pengakuannya kali ini membuat Rukia percaya akan dirinya, karena sebelumnya gadis itu menganggap ciuman yang berikan adalah pelampiasan dari pria tak ia kenal yang telah ia cium.

Ah, ia benar-benar ketagihan akan bibir tipis si gadis mungil pecinta _yaoi_ ini.

"Ba-bagaimana aku tidak _shock_ sementara kau tiba-tiba bilang kalau dirimu adalah vampire?" Ah, jadi itu inti permasalahannya. Ichigo hampir saja tertawa dibuatnya. Gadis ini tak mempermasalahkan ciuman yang mendarat dibibirnya, meski ia sedikit merasa kecewa. Hei, siapa sih yang tidak tergila-gila jika dicium oleh pemuda tampan sepertinya? Bahkan para lelaki saja sampai mabuk karenanya.

Oke, sepertinya virus Rukia sudah menjalar ke dirinya.

"Dan lagi, bukannya ini memang ciuman pertamaku? Sejak kapan kau pernah menciumku?" Sengit Rukia dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Ia tak suka jika situasi berubah aneh seperti ini dan si jeruk bodoh ini malah menciptakan hal yang selama ini ia hindari. Ia hanya suka jika Ichigo adalah bahan percobaan hidup untuk hobinya.

"Kau ingin kucium lagi agar kau ingat?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Bibirmu terasa asin."

 **BLEACH**

 **Genre: Romance and Fantasy and little bit of Humor**

 **Pairing: Just let see who will be**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, alur bolak balik, cerita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala author saat**

 **Galau dan 100 % dari otak author yang terkadang melenceng.**

 **Happy reading~**

Momo meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis berambut hitam dengan bola mata ungu kelabu yang telah lama ia kenal itu, tak memiliki seorang pemuda pun di dekatnya, kecuali Abarai Renji, si kepala merah yang sudah kenal lebih lama dari dirinya dan kini berada diseberang benua, mengejar impiannya.

Dan kenapa seorang pangeran kampus malah terlihat lengket dengan sahabatnya yang kini berwajah kesal? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Momo, tolong singkirkan si bodoh ini dari sampingku." Tutur Rukia yang tiba-tiba mendatangi kursinya dengan wajah memohon lalu mengganti ekspresinya menjadi kesal pada pemuda jingga, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda yang kini malah tersenyum-senyum menggoda sambil sesekali mencubit pipi Rukia dengan gemas. Membuat si gadis keturunan Kuchiki itu mendelik kesal.

Si jeruk yang bertransformasi menjadi vampire menyebalkan. Lebih menyebalkan dibanding saat pemuda itu belum mengatakan kebenaran akan identitasnya.

Selama libur musim panas ia tak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar kabar sahabatnya itu, karena ia tahu pasti Rukia lebih memilih mencari manga terbaru atau hanya berbaring dikasur sambil berfantasi ria dengan imajinasi liarnya yang terkadang melenceng dari kenyataan.

"Dan sejak kapan kau sekelas denganku, Ichigo?!" Ujarnya dengan kesal. Bukannya membalas kesal Rukia, Ichigo malah mengacak-acak surai hitam Rukia. Membuat gadis bermarga Kuchiki yang terkenal akan wajah mesumnya saat membaca manga tersayang, memerah malu.

Oh, Kuchiki Rukia memerah. Dan itu dikarenakan seorang pemuda. Bukan karena manga _hentai_ -nya.

"Bukannya kita sudah masuk semester baru ya? Aku memilih kelasmu. Disana sangat bosan dan berisik." Jawabnya santai. Ia kemudian mengambil kursi disebelah Rukia lalu mendudukkan pantatnya dengan gaya lelah. "Ayolah. Kita sudah dekat. Kenapa kau harus bersikap seperti ini?" Lanjutnya.

Rukia mendengus pelan, lalu memukul wajah Ichigo dengan manga _yaoi_ nya, cukup keras hingga membuat wajah pucat pemuda itu memerah. "Menjauh dariku, Vampire bodoh." Ucapnya dengan sinis. Ia membuka lembar manganya dan mulai membaca tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan Ichigo.

Dan Hinamori Momo hanya terdiam, menatap interaksi antara dua orang dengan rambut yang kontras itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, terlihat senang kalau Rukia dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya dan Renji.

 _Brak!_

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut biru yang juga dikenal sebagai salah satu pangeran kampus. Wajah tampannya tampak berkeringat dan ia langsung memasang wajah menyedihkan pada Ichigo. Membuat kedua orang yang memang mengenal dirinya mengerutkan kening mereka. Sementara seorang gadis lagi, ia tak mampu menahan semua rasa bingungnya.

Kenapa ada dua pangeran kampus nan tampan yang masuk ke kelas dirinya dan Rukia?!

"Ichigo, Rukia- _chan_ , bantu aku." Ichigo menukikkan alisnya sementara itu Rukia hanya mengintip pemuda biru itu dari balik manga-nya. Mata birunya kemudian menatap sosok gadis tak ia kenal tengah memandanginya dengan raut bingung. Astaga, ia baru sadar kalau ada manusia lain selain Rukia.

"Kau terkena masalah dengan Nell lagi, Grimm?" Tanya Ichigo dengan raut datar, seolah-olah tak menarik perhatiannya. Ia benar-benar sudah bosan akan Grimmjow yang selalu ketakutan dengan kekasihnya. Padahal setahu Ichigo, Nell itu gadis yang baik dan ramah, yah walaupun jika bersama Grimmjow, gadis itu seperti iblis berwajah malaikat.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya ke Rukia, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan menggoda. "Bagaimana ini, Rukia? Grimm memintaku untuk mengajarinya cara menjadi gay sejati." Bisiknya pelan, membuat Rukia tak focus akan bacaannya dan malah meneteskan darah dari hidungnya.

"Sialan kau, Ichigo. Aku tak membawa kamera saat ini."

* * *

Entah kenapa saat ini Ichigo merasa seperti akan dieksekusi mati. Pandangan menusuk yang datang dari hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik. Bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk merubah posisi duduknya yang tergolong tegang.

Baru saja ia mengantarkan Kuchiki Rukia pulang –setelah menolak ajakan Grimmjow untuk menyambung sesi latihan aneh dan Rukia yang ikutan memohon padanya dengan _puppy eyes_ -, ia malah mendapati sosok pria berambut hitam dengan wajah super datar dan aura yang membunuh, berdiri di depan pintu mansion keluarga Kuchiki. Dengan santainya Rukia malah menyuruhnya untuk berkenalan dengan kakaknya dan mengajaknya untuk masuk –karena mendapat bisikan dari Rukia bahwa keadaan akan bertambah buruk jika Ichigo tak memiliki tata karma saat berhadapan dengan kakaknya- membuatnya harus mengikuti bisikan iblis mungil itu.

Dan kini gadis iblis berwajah manis itu tengah tertawa nista dibalik dapur –karena Ichigo memiliki pendengaran yang cukup tajam- berpura-pura membuatkan minuman untuk sang kakak. Sepertinya dia masih memiliki dendam karena sudah menggodanya tadi.

Oh demi Don Kanonji, bunuh saja ia saat ini!

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu?" Suara dingin nan datar itu menyadarkan Ichigo dari kegugupannya. Ia langsung menegakkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Ia ingin memberikan pandangan baik dimata pemimpin keluarga Kuchiki itu agar mendapatkan restu. Yah setidaknya jika halangan paling berbahaya telah dilewati, ia akan aman untuk mendekati si putri mungil Kuchiki itu.

"Y-ya, Byakuya- _san_." Byakuya mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang berani memanggil nama depannya selain keluarganya. Senyum tipis terlengkung dibibirnya. Sangat tipis hingga tak bisa dibedakan dengan raut datarnya.

"Kau anak dari Kurosaki Isshin?" sekali lagi Ichigo mengiyakan pertanyaan Byakuya. Namun, kemudian ia sadar ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dari pertanyaannya. " _A-ano_ , kau mengenal ayahku?" Tanyanya dengan penuh ragu.

Byakuya mendengus pelan. Sepertinya si kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu tak pernah menceritakan perihal tentang dirinya. Ia membuka toples berisi kue kering yang selalu tersedia untuk para tamu dan menyodorkannya pada Ichigo. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan untuk tamunya. Ditambah, Ia yakin bahwa putra dari Isshin ini memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada adik kecilnya.

"Makanlah. Kue ini sangat lezat. Rukia sendiri yang membuatnya." Ucapnya membuat Ichigo hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Kenapa pria ini tiba-tiba menjadi ramah padanya? Padahal semenit yang lalu, ia merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kental yang menguar dengan jelas dari kakaknya Rukia.

Tak ingin membuat masalah lain, ia mengambil satu kue kering itu dan mengigitnya dengan rasa canggung. Selama lebih ia hidup di dunia, baru kali ini ia merasakan yang dinamakan tekanan bathin yang cukup mematikan. Bahkan, menghindari Inoue Orihime -vampire wanita yang tergila-gila padanya- sudah membuatnya stress. Padahal gadis –apa ia pantas menyebut vampire yang lebih tua seratus tahun darinya sebagai gadis- berwajah ayu itu cukup popular dikalangan para vampire lain, terutama Hirako yang gila akan gadis seksi begitupun Grimmjow yang hampir saja dibunuh Nell akibat salah melontarkan godaan diacara kencan mereka dan malah menggoda vampire primadona itu. Toh ia tak terlalu peduli akan wajah cantik jika sifat terdalamnya cukup ekstrim –Rukia tidak termasuk- karena memasak dengan campuran aneh hingga membuat perutnya mual setengah mati.

Dan hei, kue buatan Rukia sungguh lezat! Ia merasa ketagihan akan manis -ditambah ia menyukai makanan manis dan bibir Rukia- dari kuenya.

Ingin ia ambil lagi kue itu dan menikmati masakan gadis kesayangannya, namun ia masih memasang siaga satu. Ia masih ingin menggoda Rukia besok daripada kepalanya terpenggal oleh Katana yang terpajang disudut ruang tamu kelaurga Kuchiki.

Selanjutnya, yang ia dengar malah decihan dari Rukia dari seberang dapur sambil memasukkan air panas ke dalam cangkir keramik itu. Apa ia kesal karena imajinasinya akan Ichigo yang dibantai oleh Byakuya tak menjadi kenyataan? Ah, Ichigo meringis sambil tertawa pelan di dalam hati. Meluluhkan hati gadis mungil itu ternyata sangat sulit. Lebih sulit dibanding menggoda para pria untuk ia ajak bercumbu.

"Jadi kau itu seorang vampire? Berapa tahun umurmu sekarang?" Lontaran pertanyaan tiba-tiba membekukan otak Ichigo. Suaranya terlalu lirih saat mengucap kata yang tak ia sangka dan kini jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan?

Berbohong? Oh, ia masih ingin pulang dan menikmati rendaman air panas yang disediakan Yuzu.

Jujur? Benarkah?

"Anda tahu kalau saya seorang vampire?" Tanya Ichigo pelan dan ragu. Apakah sesi tanya jawab calon Kakak ipar berubah menjadi sesi tanya jawab kuis berhadiah?

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu tak menjawabnya dan malah menyuruh Rukia untuk duduk di samping Ichigo, meski gadis itu menjauhkan jarak duduknya dengan Ichigo, setelah meletakkan minuman untuk Byakuya.

"Jadi, singkat kata kalian ingin berkencan, bukan? Jika itu adalah kau, Kurosaki Ichigo, aku akan mengizinkannya. Aku mempercayakan adikku padamu seperti aku percaya pada Ayahmu. Jika kau melanggar, Isshin harus menerima jika aku mengantarkan kepalamu saja kerumahmu."

Dan Ichigo langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat bahagia meski keseluruhan ia tak mengerti kata-kata Byakuya. Setidaknya, ia mengerti jika ia mendapatkan restu dari kepala Kuchiki yang terkenal akan dingin dan wajah datarnya.

Sedangkan Rukia? Jangan tanya, ia sudah mengutuk-kutuk Byakuya dalam hati. Apa-apaan semua ini? Kenapa ia harus bersama bahan percobaannya?!

"Dan jangan melakukan apapun sebelum kalian menikah. Mengerti?"

* * *

Rukia membalikkan halaman manga-nya dengan kasar sedangkan Ichigo yang berada disampingnya –meski dalam jarak jauh karena perintah Rukia- terkikik pelan melihat tingkah gadis uniknya. Ia mendengus kasar, membalikkan halaman lalu mengerutkan keningnya.

Dan itu suatu pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Ichigo.

Momo sedari tadi sudah merasa terganggu akan dengusan Rukia yang berulang. Ia tengah mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja diberikan dosen dan entah keberapa kalinya ia melakukan kesalahan. Benar-benar, kini tugasnya tampak sangat jorok dan tak enak dipandang.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan dengusanmu itu? itu lebih mengganggu daripada cekikikanmu saat membaca belahan hatimu." Tegur Momo dengan cukup keras. Gadis itu tersentak dan malah menjedotkan kepalanya ke mejanya dengan keras.

Saat ia melihat ke sudut ruangan, ia melihat sosok pangeran kampus itu tengah menahan tawanya, membuat Momo semakin tak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Kenapa Ichigo berada disudut ruangan padahal kemarin ia memaksa untuk duduk disamping Rukia?

Ia tersentak saat Rukia bangkit dari meja dan malah melempar manga-nya tepat mengenai kepala jingga Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan dan menghentikan tawanya. "Berhenti tertawa, Ichigo- _ecchi_! Kau benar-benar vampire menjengkelkan!" Teriak Rukia lalu ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya dimeja dengan wajah puas.

Momo hanya ber _sweatdrop_ menatap interaksi mereka berdua. Apa hanya ia yang tak mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat dua makhluk teraneh –karena ia sudah melihat sikap aneh Ichigo- di sampingnya? Kenapa ia tak pernah mendapatkan ketenangan saat mengerjakan tugas?!

"AH~ Aku semakin mencintaimu, _Fujoshi-chan_. Ayo kita menikah."

" _Urusaaaiiii, Baka Vampire-kun_!"

* * *

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mengantar gadis tercintanya pulang dengan selamat. Selama perjalanan, mereka selalu beradu mulut, meski sembilan puluh persennya adalah dari mulut tipis Rukia yang mencaci maki dirinya begitupun kakaknya, yang hanya ia lakukan jika si-empunya tidak ada sementara dirinya hanya tertawa membalasnya sambil sesekali menggoda Rukia yang akan dihadiahi sikutan keras diperutnya.

"Kurosaki- _kun~_ " Panggilan dan suara yang tak asing itu mengusik gendang telinga Ichigo dan Rukia –meksi ia tak tahu siapa yang memanggil- dan menolehkan kebelakang mereka. Mata madu Ichigo langsung membulat sempurna.

Sosok dihadapannya kini tengah tersenyum manis –kelewatan manis seperti biasa- dan bersikap manja dengan pipi merona. Ia langsung berlari kearah Ichigo dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan semangat dan senyum manisnya yang tertera diwajahnya. Rambut coklatnya melambai pelan mengikuti irama larinya dan berhasil turun dengan indah –bagai _shampoo advertisement_ \- tanpa memerdulikan sosok disamping Ichigo yang terdiam dengan mata melebar dan Ichigo yang sudah berkeringat deras.

"Kurosaki- _kun_ , aku merindukanmu."

"Eh?"

"Ehh?! Inoue?!"

TBC

* * *

 **Akhirnya chap 5 update!**

 **Bagaimana minna-san? Akhirnya Bya-kun muncul juga XD yeeey!**

 **Baiklah saya tidak akan banyak bicara karena saya sangat mencintai karakter Rukia dan Ichigo melebihi cerita bleach asli dan itu tidak bisa saya hindari :D mereka bagai obat saat saya sedang gundah gulana.**

 **saya akan membalas review dari reader-san.**

 **baramjji: hahaha saya sependapat dengan kamu. Toh, pecinta Bleach lebih tahu mana yang terbaik dan yang paling jelas. Sepertinya sulit untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan Rukia yang tergolong ekstrim -karena dia mengingatkan sahabat saya yang juga seorang fujoshi- ditambah malah korbannya makin bertambah (Ichigo dan Grimmjow termasuk) makasih sudah review ;D**

 **wowwohgeegee: wah, iya nih. Saya sampai senyum sendiri pas ngetiknya XD makasih udah review**

 **Tiwie ichiru: salam kenal juga, Tiwie-san :), makasih ya udah baca ff saya. Wkwkwkwk iya, saya pun kebayang karena Rukia itu terlahir terlalu imut XD...ayo, kita jambak bareng Ichigo sampai botak tak berbekas seperti Ikaku, buahahaha... makasih ya udah review**

 **Amai Sora: wkwkw ketahuilah bahwa dunia para pecinta yaoi itu sangat menjerumus XP, saya saja hampir terjerumus karena temen saya itu fujoshi kelas berat XD... oke Ini udah lanjut... semoga kamu senang :)**

 **Jenanie: wah, kamu sampai review tiga kali. makasih ya ;) iya, biarlah yang penggemar berimajinasi karena seorang mangaka tidak akan berhasil tanpa adanya para pembaca yang selalu setia menunggu. wkwkw kalau gak gitu, gak Rukia namanya XD, kan dia mending imajinasinya terbayar dibanding di php-in #plak**

 **dan terima kasih juga untuk readers-san lainnya yang sudah membacanya.**

 **Love and Peace**

 **Mind RnR?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 "Envy? Jealous?"**

Ia menarik napas panjang dan memberikan senyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga orang-orang berpikir apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja tiba di bandara Karakura dengan wajah datar namun menghembus wajah dengan keras. Terlihat sangat aneh dan kontras.

Rambut hitam pendek dan mata hijau yang terkesan dingin itu membuat para gadis-gadis yang berlalu lalang berbisik-bisik pelan sambil cekikikan, berharap bahwa orang yang mereka bicarakan akan menatap mereka.

Ia menarik koper hitamnya dan membawanya menuju seorang pria botak yang sudah tak asing baginya tengah melambai dari kejauhan.

"Sudah lama ya, tuan. Nona Rukia pasti senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Ya, aku tak yakin akan itu." Balasnya dengan senyum geli. Mengingat sosok gadis berperawakan mungil yang akan bertingkah tak wajar dihadapannya. Hanya gadis itu yang mampu membuatnya bertingkah layaknya pemuda biasa dan jahil.

Sementara itu, pria botak itu hanya menatap bingung majikannya yang kini mengulas senyum geli dan berkata hal yang aneh.

"Hah~ Aku benar-benar merindukan si mungil itu. Ikaku- _san_ , antarkan aku ke mansion Byakuya sekarang."

 **BLEACH**

 **Genre: Romance and Fantasy and little bit of Humor**

 **Pairing: Just let see who will be**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, alur bolak balik, cerita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala author saat**

 **Galau dan 100 % dari otak author yang terkadang melenceng.**

 **Happy reading~**

"Kurosaki- _kun_ ~ kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" Gadis berambut coklat itu bergelayut manja di lengan Ichigo, memeluk erat sosok pemuda yang telah lama tak ia jumpai. Pipinya memerah dan senyum manis tak dapat ia singkirkan dari wajah cantiknya. Tak memerdulikan sosok gadis yang berada disamping Ichigo dengan wajah tak suka.

Sedangkan Ichigo terus berupaya melepaskan gadis yang selalu ia hindari itu. Padahal sudah dua puluh tahun mereka tak bertemu dan seharusnya gadis itu sudah melupakan tentang dirinya lalu membiarkan hidupnya tenang dan tentram tanpa ada teriakan manja yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Atau paling tidak, ia berharap takkan bertemu dengannya lagi untuk selamanya.

"Inoue, lepaskan." Bukannya mengikuti permintaan Ichigo, gadis itu malah menggeleng-geleng kuat sambil mempererat pegangannya.

Rukia yang sedari tadi tak mengerti akan situasi, hanya terdiam dengan kening mengkerut. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tasnya dan malah memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ichigo yang menyadari kalau Rukia memilih menjauh, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis favoritnya.

Persetan dengan tatapan menjijikkan dari orang yang berlalu lalang. Rukia tak boleh pergi!

"Mau kemana kau? Aku ikut."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ikut jika dia masih menempel padamu? Bahkan kau tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Aku mau pulang sendiri saja!" jawab Rukia sambil melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Ichigo yang terbengong.

Ia meronta-ronta pada Inoue, mencoba melepaskan pelukan gadis itu yang tergolong sangat erat. Benar kata Rukia, ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun tapi kenapa gadis itu malah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri disini?!

"Rukia!"

"Kurosaki- _kun_ , sudah lupakan saja dia. Sekarang kau bersamaku saja~" dan Ichigo langsung merinding disko mendengar suara menggoda dari Inoue.

* * *

"Vampire bodoh. Katanya suka, tapi dipeluk sama gadis cantik saja langsung tak punya kekuatan. _Tawakke!_ " gerutu Rukia sambil menendang bebatuan dijalan. "Kalau begini, kuminta pada _Nii-sama_ untuk menjadikannya bahan percobaan katana tersayangnya."

Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan umpatan kesal pada Ichigo dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Menatap jalanan yang lebih menarik daripada wajah Ichigo saat ini. Ia melirik sebentar ke depan, menatap mansionnya yang berjarak tiga puluh meter.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju mansionnya. Ia ingin mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin saat ini karena kepala dan tubuhnya terasa lebih panas daripada biasanya. Bahkan kepalanya terasa seperti mendidih saja.

"Rukia!" teriakan membahana menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya. Permata ungu kelabunya melebar tatkala menatap sosok pemuda yang kini berlari menuju arahnya dengan senyum lebar dan tangan yang seolah-olah ingin memeluk dirinya.

 _Plak!_

Secara spontan Rukia malah menampar pipi pemuda itu dengan keras sebelum tangannya memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang mungkin saja akan diremukkan oleh tubuh besar nan tingginya. Pemuda itu meringis pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang memerah dan meninggalkan bekas lima jari dari Rukia. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus pelan saat melihat gadis mungil yang telah lama tak ia jumpai, kini berkacak pinggang seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau menamparku, Rukia? Kan aku ingin memberi salam sayang padamu."

"Dengan memelukku? Jangan bercanda, Ulqui. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika kau yang berkunjung ke rumahku." Ucapnya dengan sarkatis. Ia benar-benar tak ingin meladeni seorang Ulquiorra Cifer yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ia melangkah melewati Uquiorra dengan wajah kesal dan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Kau kenapa? Habis diputuskan pacar?" pertanyaan telak dan membuat Rukia langsung berbalik lalu menatap Ulquiorra dengan kening yang makin berkedut. Pemuda itu langsung menyeringai, mendapatkan respon positif dari Rukia meski gadis itu berwajah amat kesal padanya. Meski ia tak menyukai dengan kebenaran yang ia dapatkan.

Ia menahan tawa, membiarkan gadis itu masuk kedalam dunia khayalnya kembali sementara dirinya sudah mulai menyeret koper besar miliknya dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam mansion Kuchiki tanpa permisi.

"Hei, berhenti memikirkan kekasihmu itu. Kau mau figura dari anime tersayangmu itu, tidak?"

* * *

"Bisakah kau berhenti sejenak membaca manga anehmu itu ketika berjalan?" Pinta Ulquiorra dengan sedikit kesal. Perhatian gadis mungil itu lebih besar pada manga yang bahkan tak bisa berbicara daripada eksistensi dirinya yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis yang berlalu lalang.

Bukannya mendengarkan permintaan Ulquiorra, Rukia malah mendelik kesal pada pemuda itu, lalu kembali fokus pada bacaannya. Makhluk di sebelahnya benar-benar berisik. Meski ia sudah disogok dengan figura anime Ren dan Maru yang saling berpelukan, tapi itu belum bisa mengalahkan rasa cintanya akan bacaannya. Terlebih _mood_ -nya sedang jelek karena Ichigo.

"Aku mendengarmu, Ulqui. Lagipula apa salahnya denganku membaca? Toh, aku tak berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Jawabnya santai. Ulquiorra hampir saja menyubit pipi gembil Rukia jika saja ia tak ingat kalau Byakuya akan menggantungnya di plafon mansion Kuchiki. Pria yang sangat _overprotective_ pada si kecil Rukia.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Percuma saja jika memaksa gadis yang ia taksir itu untuk memilih dirinya daripada manga-nya. Ia tak yakin harga dirinya lebih tinggi daripada lembaran kertas dengan gambar mesum nan menjijikkan.

Bahkan untuk membelikan figura anime itu saja, ia sampai dipandangi oleh para gadis yang keheranan karena melihat seorang pemuda menyukai anime bergenre _gay_. Astaga!

"Kau hampir menabrak orang-orang, _Chappy_."

"Hampir. Ingatkan aku untuk menggaris bawahi kata-katamu." Dan gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala. Sudah salah, masih juga merasa benar. Padahal, jika tidak ada dirinya, mungkin gadis mungil ini sudah tenggelan dalam tubrukan tubuh orang-orang yang lebih besar darinya.

"Lagipula, kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan lelah. Ia bahkan pasrah saja saat Rukia menarik tangannya keluar dari mansion tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin membeli cemilan." Jawabnya singkat. "Untuk kali ini aku ingin memasakkanmu sesuatu. Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah membelikan figura permintaanku." Semakin lama suaranya semakin pelan. Ulquiorra melirik gadis mungil disebelahnya dan ia hampir saja ingin menerkam Rukia saat ini.

Gadis itu memerah dan tampak malu-malu. Menyembunyikan wajah bulatnya dibalik manga-nya. Benar-benar perubahan _mood_ yang ekstrim.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau itu menggemaskan?"

" _U-urusai!_ "

* * *

Napasnya terburu-buru dan tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat. Musim panas membuat ia jadi lebih lemah dan mudah lelah. Itulah yang tak ia sukai dari teriknya mentari. Gang sempit nan lembab juga berbaur dengan aroma sampah yang bertumpuk di tong sampah, membuatnya harus menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, dengan aroma sampah maka bau tubuhnya takkan tercium oleh si vampire primadona, Inoue Orihime.

Ia benar-benar sulit melepaskan diri dari gadis itu.

Lagipula, kemana gadis mungil tersayangnya itu?! Teganya dia meninggalkan dirinya saat Inoue hampir menjerumuskannya.

"Aku akan melahap dia lain kali." Ucapnya jengkel sambil mengintip dari balik gang. Berharap Inoue tidak akan pernah menemukan dirinya lagi.

"Kurosaki- _kun_ ~" Bulu kuduk Ichigo langsung berdiri dan ia menoleh kebelakang dengan ludah yang terteguk takut. Mata madunya langsung melebar tatkala melihat sosok Inoue yang tengah tersenyum manis sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal.

 _Speak of the devil_! Dia benar-benar sial!

"I-Inoue? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Tanyanya dengan takut. Begitu melihat gadis dengan rambut senada dengannya namun agak gelap itu hendak memeluknya –tanpa menjawab sama sekali karena menurutnya tindakan sudah cukup menjelaskan- ia langsung berlari dari sana. Membuat gadis itu ikut mengejarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kurosaki- _kun_ , jangan lari dariku."

"Jangan kejar aku, Inoue."

 _Bruk_!

Tubuhnya langsung bertubrukan dengan orang didepannya –akibat tak melihat saat berlari- dan membuatnya terjerembab ke belakang. Ia merintih kesakitan akibat pantatnya yang mendarat keras di aspal panas itu. Sedangkan Inoue yang sudah di belakangnya, langsung memeluk tangannya dengan erat.

"Kau tak apa, Ulqui?" Suara lembut nan tegas yang terasa sangat familiar itu memasuki gendang telinga. Mengucapkan nama seorang pria dengan khawatir. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati gadis mungil yang ia cari sedang memeluk lengan pria berambut hitam yang senada dengan si gadis dan berkulit pucat dengan wajah khawatir, meski itu tidak terlalu jelas.

Begitu gadis itu menoleh kearahnya, mata ungu kelabu kesukaannya melebar dengan sarat jengkel.

"Rukia/Hentai-Baka?"

Dan ia langsung jengkel melihat sosok gadis yang merangkul tangan Ichigo dengan manja. Gadis sama yang tadi memeluk vampire bahan percobaannya dengan tiba-tiba dan begitu erat.

Sedangkan Ichigo memandang jengkel Rukia, tak menerima panggilan aneh yang dilontarkan gadis mungil itu. Namun rasa jengkelnya pada pria yang dirangkul oleh Rukia lebih besar hingga ia melupakan ada sosok gadis yang juga memeluk tangan kokohnya dengan manja dan berwajah khawatir.

"Siapa dia, Rukia?!"

"Untuk apa kau tahu? Siapa Ulqui juga tak ada gunanya bagimu." Sanggahnya dengan tak suka. Ia langsung menarik tangan Ulquiorra, menjauh dari vampire tukang goda para gadis itu.

Ichigo langsung menggeram kesal. Apa-apaan jawaban Rukia?! Baru saja ia hendak menghentikan dua orang itu, si pria sudah lebih dahulu berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin, membuat Rukia juga ikut berhenti dan mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

"Jangan ganggu Rukia, anak muda. Rukia milikku seorang."

 _Blush!_

TBC

* * *

 **Wah wah wah... IchiRuki kelahi di chap ini XD siapa pelakunya? siapa pelakunya? #plak, itukan dirimu thor.**

 **Saya kangen banget dengan Ulquiorra, si pangen kegelapan XD dan saya membuat dia jadi character OOC yang sungguh bukan dirinya.**

 **Gimana minna-san? Apa chemistry antara RukiUlqui udah dapet? saya senang jika Rukia disukai sama semua character male XD**

 **Oke saya akan membalas review reader-san.**

 **wowwohgeegee: hehehe benarkah? menurut saya malah lucu dan kocak dengan panggilan mereka. Syukur deh kalau kamu suka. Oke ini udah update, moga kamu suka ya :)**

 **baramjji: Hahahah anda sepikiran sama saya makanya saya masukin Ulqui sebagai character male tambahannya XD. wah, apanya yang ekstrim ya? hahaha XD makasih udah review.. moga suka ya :)**

 **je je: Hahaha tenang aja, karakter Inoue itu sebagai bumbu saja. Jangan marah ya :D btw, untuk alasan kenapa Byakuya mengizinkan Ichigo secepat itu akan saya jelaskan di chap selanjutnya. Dan saya setuju, Fujoshi lebih sulit disembuhkan daripada perokok #eh...makasih udah review, moga kamu suka :)**

 **Nozaki: Hahaha Rukia emang mesum terutama otaknya XD mungkin karena itu Ichigo jadi suka sama dia #loh? heheh makasih udah review... moga suka ya :)**

 **baiklah, sepertinya sekian dulu dari saya. Makasih juga yang udah sempetin baca :D**

 **Salam damai**

 **Mind RnR?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 "I Hate You, Vampire Idiot!"**

"TIDAK ADA CEMILAN UNTUKMU, ULQUI BODOH!" Teriak Rukia membahana sambil membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kuat dan rona merah yang masih menempel diwajahnya. Ulquiorra menghela napas pelan sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Rukia yang tergolong sangat keras hingga menimbulkan bekas.

Saat ia mengatakan bahwa Rukia adalah miliknya dan mengancam pemuda jingga yang sangat menjengkelkan itu, Rukia langsung menamparnya setelah dirinya menarik gadis itu pergi menjauh. Bukannya melanjutkan tujuan mereka untuk mencari makanan, Rukia langsung berlari pulang hingga ia harus mengikutinya dengan rasa khawatir.

Dan sepanjang gadis itu berlari, ia terus berteriak menyebutnya bodoh.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Rukia, Cifer?" Ulquiorra langsung bergidik ngeri. Suara dingin nan dalam serta aura membunuh yang sangat jelas, begitu terasa dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok sahabatnya, Kuchiki Byakuya sedang menatapnya dengan dingin.

"A-ah, Byaku. Selamat datang."

PLETAK!

 **BLEACH**

 **Genre: Romance and Fantasy and little bit of Humor**

 **Pairing: Just let see who will be**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, alur bolak balik, cerita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala author saat**

 **Galau dan 100 % dari otak author yang terkadang melenceng.**

 **Happy reading~**

"Jadi begitu." Ucap Byakuya sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Ia baru saja mengintropeksi Ulquiorra, sahabatnya yang sudah jatuh hati pada adik kecilnya, Rukia semenjak adiknya masih sekolah di tingkat menengah.

Dan ia tak pernah menyetujui hal itu.

Ia yang baru saja pulang kerja, langsung mendengar suara Rukia yang berteriak kencang, tak seperti biasanya diikuti dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras. Ia sudah menduga siapa yang berhasil membuat Rukia naik pitam.

Yap, selalu Ulquiorra-lah yang membuat adiknya emosian tidak jelas, meski ia akui kalau adiknya itu cukup perhatian pada pria 30 tahunan –hampir 40 tahun sebenarnya- itu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tak melarangku kali ini, Byaku?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tak bisa melarang Rukia sekarang. Dia sudah dewasa jadi dia akan tahu mana yang terbaik untuk dirinya, bukan begitu? Yah, meski kuakui aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu sebagai adik iparku." Dan dengan santainya Byakuya mengucapkan perkataan yang benar-benar menohok Ulquiorra secara terang-terangan. Dengan rasa tak bersalah, ia menyesap teh panas yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan rumah.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Byaku. Aku heran kenapa Hisana bisa mau denganmu, padahal kau tak ada bagusnya. Seharusnya jika dia masih ada, pasti dia sudah merestui hubunganku dengan Rukia."

"Bermimpilah terus, Ulqui. Setidaknya aku lebih baik darimu yang menyukai gadis kecil saat kau sudah wisuda. Dasar pedo." Setelah mengucapkannya, ia kembali diam. Rasa tak nyaman kembali melingkupi dirinya saat nama istrinya diucapkan kembali setelah sekian lama. Kerinduan yang sudah lama terpendam, kini mencuat keluar dengan cepat.

 _Byakuya-sama, lindungi adikku. Ini permintaan terakhirku untukmu, Byakuya-sama. Rukia, dia sudah tersiksa selama ini karenaku._

Bahkan suara dan senyum lembutnya masih terngiang di kepalanya. Begitupun dengan senyum sadis yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamarku sudah kau siapkan, Byaku?" Ia menyesap pelan tehnya lalu beranjak dari sana dengan rasa tak tertarik.

"Sejak kapan aku menyiapkan kamar untukmu? Pergi saja sana pesan hotel." Si bodoh yang tak pernah bisa membaca _mood_ -nya dari dulu. Si muka dua lebih tepatnya.

* * *

Rukia membanting tubuh mungilnya dikasur dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal akan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu kepada siapa ia kesal.

Ichigo? Pemuda itu memang membuatnya kesal dari awal, namun kekesalannya sangat berbeda dari biasa. Ia benar-benar tak suka saat gadis bertubuh molek itu memeluk Ichigo dengan manja dan pemuda itu yang tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

Ulquiorra? Yah, ia benar-benar kesal dengan si bodoh itu. Meski sudah saling kenal semenjak ia masih di bangku sekolah dasar dan pemuda itu sudah berada ditingkat menengah atas, tapi rasa kesalnya benar-benar tak berubah sedikitpun. Masih suka menggodanya dan melakukan hal yang tak wajar, bahkan di hadapan _Nii-sama_ tanpa rasa malu sama sekali yang tentu saja dihadiahi acungan katana kesayangannya.

ARRGH!

"ICHIGO BAKA!" teriaknya kesal. Ia mengambil boneka chappy kesayangannya –sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai selain manga yaoi- dan meninju ninjunya dengan keras, membayangkan kalau ia tengah memegang kepala Ichigo dan menghajar sepuasnya.

Gerakannya makin melemah tatkala mengingat lengan kedua insan yang saling menggaet. Matanya mulai meredup dan ia peluk bonek chappy putih yang kini mengeluarkan busa-busanya hingga matanya mulai memanas dan mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.

"…baka."

* * *

Malam menjelang dan Rukia hanya memandang langit kelam dalam diam di beranda yang menghadap ke kebun bunga mansionnya. Suhu udara yang mulai menurun dan diikuti dengan rintikan kecil hujan, menambah suram suasana hatinya.

Ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Ia menoleh, menatap Kuchiki Byakuya yang ikutan duduk disampingnya dengan kaos polos berlengan pendek dan celana jeans yang menutupi kakinya. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang _Nii-sama_ perlihatkan. Tidak, sudah lama ia tak pernah melihat kakaknya bergaya seperti itu semenjak ia mulai kerja.

Mata ungu kelabunya kembali menatap langit malam dengan sendu. Ia tak tahu jika rasanya sangat menyakitkan hanya dengan mengingat kejadian hari ini. Ia bahkan menangis untuk hal yang tak ia mengerti.

Helaan napas ringan terdengar jelas dari Byakuya. Irama yang tenang dari hembusan napasnya benar-benar Rukia sukai. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, menikmati deru napas dari Byakuya yang mengalir lembut mengikuti rintikan hujan yang berjatuhan di atap.

"Kau masih ingat dengan ceritaku tentang kakakmu, Hisana?" mata Rukia melebar pelan dan kembali meredup mendengar nama kakak yang tak pernah ia temui, kembali terucap oleh Byakuya selama lima belas tahun lamanya terkubur. Selama ia hidup, ia hanya mengenal sosok Byakuya yang menjadi figure seorang kakak baginya.

Kenapa Byakuya kembali mengungkit nama Hisana ditengah kegelisahannya saat ini?

"…Ya." Byakuya menarik napasnya pelan, menduga bahwa respon Rukia akan singkat. Ia terdiam sesaat, tak tahu kenapa ia ingin membahas Hisana kembali setelah sekian lama ia berjanji pada Hisana untuk tidak menceritakan apapun pada adiknya.

Oke, mungkin akibat Ulquiorra yang menyungging nama Hisana dalam pembicaraan mereka tadi hingga ia ingin bercerita lebih dalam pada Rukia. Keinginan yang tertahan selama ini, akhirnya membuncah keluar. Meski ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia takkan menceritakan apapun tentang istrinya itu selain bahwa Hisana adalah kakak kandung Rukia yang pernah 'membuang' adiknya sendiri saat masih bayi.

"Aku-"

"Jika _Nii-sama_ ingin bercerita tentang _Nee-san_ , lebih baik tidak usah. Aku tidak terlalu ingin tahu tentang kehidupannya dulu." Rukia memotong ucapan Byakuya dengan cepat, seolah ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya kali ini. Ia menggenggam erat pakaiannya dan ia mengginggit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

"Tapi Rukia-"

"Aku… aku tak ingin tahu tentang _Nee-san_. Memang dia kakak kandungku dan aku tak pernah sekalipun membencinya meski dia sudah membuangku. Justru aku berterima kasih karena dia, aku sekarang punya _Nii-sama_ disampingku. Karena itu, aku tak peduli bagaimana dengan masa lalu _Nee-san_. Kakakku saat ini hanya _Nii-sama_ seorang dan itu tak bisa tergantikan." Ia memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Byakuya, senyum manis yang sangat mirip dengan Hisana. Ia bagaikan menatap Hisana saat ini. Berbicara dengan istrinya dan mendengarkan keluh kesah yang selama ini tersimpan dihati orang tersayangnya.

Ia menepuk kepala Rukia pelan dan tersenyum tipis, merasa senang bahwa Rukia menganggapnya sebagai kakak selama ini. Ia selalu mengekang Rukia dan mengajarkan gadis itu tata karma agar ia bisa melupakan sosok Hisana di kepalanya, menciptakan sosok adik yang akan mengikuti perintahnya layaknya robot. Itulah yang selama ini ia pikirkan meski tindakannya secara diam-diam sangat berbeda dengan pikirannya.

"Kudengar dari Ulquiorra, kau sedang marah pada pemuda berambut jingga. Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kurosaki?" Rukia langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Mendengar nama Ichigo kembali, membuat rasa kesalnya membuncah lagi.

"Kau cemburu ya?" dan Rukia langsung memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan terkejut. Kenapa Byakuya malah mengatakan kalau ia cemburu pada si vampire mesum satu itu?!

Byakuya yang melihat ekspresi Rukia, tertawa pelan. Ia merasa Rukia benar-benar tidak mengerti konsep dari cemburu. Ia tahu bahwa adiknya menyukai Ichigo dan begitupun sebaliknya, tapi ia merasa kasihan pada putra Kurosaki Isshin karena menyukai adiknya yang sangat tidak peka dan polos.

Ulquiorra memang menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi tadi siang antara dirinya, Rukia, dan Kurosaki Ichigo tanpa ada yang disembunyikan karena ia tahu kapan Ulquiorra berbohong padanya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap kepala Rukia, membuat gadis itu memadangnya dengan wajah yang terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Byakuya tertawa bebas tanpa paksaan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua, tapi sebaiknya kau dengarkan penjelasan Kurosaki dahulu. Isshin selalu mengeluh tentang putranya yang tak pernah membawa seorang gadispun ke rumah mereka, hingga aku sadar bahwa Kurosaki hanya menyukaimu seorang."

"Ayah Ichigo? Ah ya, aku penasaran kenapa _Nii-sama_ tiba-tiba mengizinkan Ichigo untuk berkencan denganku." Mengingat nama Kurosaki Isshin kembali diucapkan, rasa penasaran Rukia kembali membuncah. Ia sangat ingin menggali lebih dalam mengenai alasan dibalik kakaknya yang menyetujui hubungannya dengan vampire seperti Ichigo. Dan ia yakin seratus persen bahwa kakaknya mengetahui bahwa keluarga Ichigo adalah vampire.

"Bukannya kau tak peduli dengan masa lalu? Semuanya menyangkut dengan Hisana. Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu alasan dibalik semuanya. Untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau aku berhutang budi pada Isshin dan sangat beruntung bisa mengenal Isshin dan Masaki-san."

Rukia hanya mengangguk mengerti, meski banyak rasa kebingungan yang terasa dihatinya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak bahwa ia menginginkan penjelasan namun entah kenapa saat memikirkan bahwa semua kisah mereka memiliki sangkut pautnya dengan kakak kandungnya, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Bukannya ia membenci kenyataan bahwa ia dibuang oleh sang kakak, namun lebih kepada rasa hormat dan terima kasihnya pada keluarga Kuchiki yang sudah mengadopsinya yang saat ia masihlah sangat kecil, hingga ia tak mengingat kalau ia diadopsi dari panti asuhan.

Ia sangat beruntung hingga ia tak menginginkan masa lalu kelam sang kakak –yang selama ini ia duga sebagai penyebab Byakuya merahasiakan semuanya saat memberikan penjelasan tentang siapa dirinya- terungkap dari mulut Byakuya yang notabene adalah suami Hisana. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya dan Byakuya. Apalagi sekarang Byakuya menjadi lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Ohya, sebentar lagi Kurosaki akan berkunjung. Tadi dia menghubungiku." Ia langsung terperanjat mendengar nama Ichigo disebut kembali dan memasang wajah kesal kembali.

 _Shit!_

* * *

Tangan terlipat di dada, ekspresi datar nan tak peduli, dan panampilan yang sangat tidak layak. Yup, sudah lengkap rasa kekesalan Rukia saat ini. Jemarinya terketuk pelan dan penuh penekanan, menuntut seseorang yang berani menekan bel rumahnya dan meminta Byakuya untuk memanggil dirinya yang sudah siap-siap untuk berbaring di ranjang empuk bersama manga yaoi kesayangannya sebagai obat tidur.

"Rukia, maafkan aku." Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah menyesal dan tangan yang terlipat dibelakang. Pakaiannya benar-benar rapi dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Bahkan rambutnya yang biasanya berantakan, kini tersisir rapi. Satu kata dalam pikiran Rukia. Tampan.

Oh oke, ia tidak terlalu menyesal membuka pintu mansion meski hanya seperempat lebarnya.

Namun, ia tentu saja tidak ingin melemahkan pertahanannya saat ini hanya karena terpesona dengan Ichigo yang tampil berbeda dari biasanya hingga ia lebih memilih bersikap angkuh dengan alis mengkerut dan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku? Layani saja sana gadis tadi siang itu." ucapnya sarkastik. Ichigo semakin tidak suka dengan situasi saat ini. Meski disudut hatinya ia merasa senang bahwa Rukia akhirnya merasakan cemburu pada Inoue. Tapi, saat ini hubungannya lebih penting daripada candaan yang akan memperkeruh semuanya.

Padahal ia sudah menelpon Byakuya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan berkunjung ke mansion Kuchiki malam ini, tanpa menjelaskan alasannya. Tak mungkin ia berkata bahwa ia sudah melukai Rukia yang akan berujung pada kematian dirinya. Kini pecinta yaoi kesayangannya sama sekali tak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Padahal ia mengharapkan bahwa gadis Kuchiki ini akan berdandan atau paling tidak, mengenakan pakaian yang bagus. Tapi itu hanya angannya.

Satu set piyama ungu dengan pola _Chappy the Funny Bunny_ dan rambut yang tergulung asal-asalan. Sangat tidak pas dengan dirinya yang sudah berdandan rapi.

"Dengarkan aku, Rukia. Inoue hanya bercanda padaku. Dia juga menitipkan maaf untukmu karena sudah membuat kau salah paham. Dia hanya ingin memberi kejutan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan tunangannya bulan depan." Jelas Ichigo dengan keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya. Ia sudah tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi dan hatinya terus mengumpati sosok berkepala biru yang sangat ingin ia kuliti. Alangkah indahnya jika saja si kucing liar, Grimmjow, tidak memberikan ide gila itu pada Inoue yang memperkeruh semuanya.

Rukia sedikit bernapas lega, merasa agak senang dengan penjelasan Ichigo. Meski begitu, ia tetap mempertahankan _image_ -nya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit tidak senang saat mengingat bagaimana gadis itu memeluk erat Ichigo dan bersuara manja.

"Yayaya, terserah padamu saja. Toh, bukan urusanku untuk tahu kalau gadis itu akan menikah. Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur sekarang. Jangan ganggu aku."

BLAM!

Ichigo termenung sambil menatap kaget kearah pintu yang ditutup rapat nan kuat itu. Seolah-olah, semua rasa jengkel yang tersimpan dihati Rukia tersalurkan melalui pintu malang itu. Telinganya terasa berdengung kencang dan wajahnya nyaris menjadi amukan dari bantingan pintu Rukia. Namun, yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi adalah ekspresi wajah Rukia. Ekspresi yang pertama kali ia lihat selain ekspresi mesum gadis tersayangnya.

Ia menatap kado yang ingin ia berikan pada Rukia. Senyum tipis nan samar terukir dibibirnya dan ia letakkan kado itu di depan pintu. Ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dari mansion Kuchiki. Sepertinya ide menarik muncul di kepalanya. Ide yang akan membuat Rukia jujur padanya dan mau memaafkannya.

" _Wait for me, baby_."

Oh, tapi sepertinya ia harus menghajar Grimmjow dan Ishida terlebih dahulu setiba di rumah. Para vampire itu hanya akan tinggal nama ditangannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **hai semuanya! sudah lama ya gk update, hehehe  
**

 **gomen ya!**

 **nah ini udah di lanjut... benar-benar gak mood saya buat ff bleach dari kmrn2 hahahah dan sekarang baru keluar moodnya**

 **oke deh, semoga kalian suka**

 **salam hangat**

 **IreneReiko-chan**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8 "Who are you?"**

Grimmjow mendelik kesal pada si vampire jingga. Ia masih merutuki bagaimana sakitnya selangkangannya karena ditendang oleh Ichigo. Ia akui bahwa ia salah –meskipun itu hanya setengah hati- tapi tetap saja berlebihan karena menendang selangkangan adalah hal terlarang. Masa depannya bisa hancur kalau saja salah menghindar kemarin.

Ayolah, mereka sama-sama lelaki, bukan antara wanita yang ingin ia perkosa dan ketakutan akan wajah tampannya. Pastilah ia tau betapa berharganya 'benda' tersebut!

Ichigo hanya berwajah tak peduli. Ia tak merasa bersalah dengan tindakannya kemarin –menendang selangkangan Grimmjow dan menjitak keras kepala Ishida- karena memang salah mereka. Beruntung saja Ishida tak ia tendang juga selangkangannya seperti Grimmjow, mengingat bahwa pemuda berambut raven itu akan menikah dan membawa pergi sosok Inoue dari kehidupannya sebelum ia gila. Setidaknya itu rasa terima kasihnya pada Ishida.

"Sudah kubilang, lakukan sendiri kalau kau itu jantan." Desis Grimmjow tak terima. Ia seruput kopi panasnya lalu memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Ichigo. "Mencium laki-laki sampai berbuat mesum saja kau sanggup, kenapa harus minta bantuanku untuk berbaikan dengan Rukia-chan?"

"Sialan kau. Kau ingin ku terkam sekarang juga, Grimm? Aku belum makan apapun seminggu terakhir ini. Mau kuubah prinsipmu itu agar membelok? Oh aku rasa Nell akan senang mendengarnya." Sarkasnya dengan senyum miring mengejek. Mendengar nama Nell dan membelok, membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk menghina sahabatnya ini. Jangan tanya kenapa dia selalu bungkam kalau Ichigo sudah memberi ancaman.

Itu karena Ichigo tak main-main dengan ancamannya. Sialan!

Ichigo menyeringai senang. Mendapati wajah kekalahan Grimmjow adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Terlebih ancamannya akan selalu berhasil membuat si kucing biru itu tunduk di kakinya. Nell. Yup, ia rasa ia harus memberi buket bunga pada Nell lain kali dan bersikap lebih manis. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Berurusan dengan wanita vampire benar-benar merepotkan. Kecuali dengan ibu dan adik-adiknya.

"Nah, kucing manis. Kau akhirnya mengerti maksud tuanmu ini. Sekarang dengarkan perkataanku -dan jangan berikan wajah jelekmu itu. Kau membuatku ingin muntah." Grimmjow mendecih pelan dan menyesap kopinya kembali. Ichigo tertawa keras. Pengunjung cafe pun tak elak menatap aneh pada dua orang pemuda dengan rambut yang mencolok. Serasa sedang menonton drama romance-parodi antar kedua makhluk tampan tersebut.

Mereka melakukan kegiatan masing-masing setelahnya. Grimmjow yang menyesap kopinya dengan gerutuan dibalik cangkirnya dan Ichigo yang memainkan ponselnya sembari mencari ide. Mana tau saja sambil melihat-melihat di jejaring social bisa menumbuhkan ide cemerlangnya untuk membuat Rukia luluh.

Karena sebenarnya otak Grimmjow sedikit diragukan untuk ide cemerlang setelah insiden Inoue kemarin.

 **BLEACH**

 **Genre: Romance and Fantasy and little bit of Humor**

 **Pairing: Just let see who will be**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, alur bolak balik, cerita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala author saat**

 **Galau dan 100 % dari otak author yang terkadang melenceng.**

 **Happy reading~**

Rukia bergerak gelisah. Matanya bergerak liar menatap sekeliling sementara wajahnya berpura-pura membaca buku atau lebih tepatnya manga tersayangnya yang sudah ia baca berulang kali. Baiklah, dia sudah gagal fokus sedari tadi. Bahkan ia merasa mual akan kegelisahannya yang tak jelas saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia berlari entah kemana dan mengeluarkan semua sarapannya tadi.

Ugh… ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Kalau kau mencari toilet, kau tinggal turun ke lantai bawah dan berjalan sampai ujung lorong. Aku tak ingin ada cairan tubuhmu berceceran di lantai kelas." Sarkastis Momo dengan wajah bosan. Sudah sedari kemarin Rukia terlihat gelisah dan entah kenapa sahabatnya itu tak mau bercerita mengenai masalahnya sehingga ia menjadi jenuh.

Rukia tersentak dan langsung menatap Momo dengan wajah aneh. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sejenak dan tertawa renyah. Momo mengerutkan keningnya melihat sahabat anehnya itu semakin bertambah aneh. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang tersenyum bodoh garis miring mesum dibalik manga homo-nya dan bukannya malah terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu dengan keringat dingin yang turun dari pelipisnya.

Jadi ia menutup bukunya dan mulai menopang dagunya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan datarnya. Mencaritahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan lekat. Yang menjadi objek pandangannya hanya kembali menatap gelisah pintu luar kelas yang memang sama sekali sepi karena jadwal kuliah sudah selesai dan mereka hanya meminjam ruangannya sementara untuk belajar dibanding perpustakaan yang sedang dalam tahap perbaikan. Lebih tepatnya pendingin ruangannya rusak.

Matanya melebar sesaat begitu ide yang sebenarnya aneh muncul di kepalanya. "Jadi, segitu pentingnya kah dia di matamu sampai-sampai kau gelisah karena dia tak mengganggumu hari ini, Kuchiki- _sama_?" tebaknya dengan wajah datar. Rukia langsung tersentak dan menggeleng kuat dengan tingkah gelagapannya yang sangat jelas.

"H-hah? K-kenapa aku h-harus m-menunggu I-Ichigo? B-benar-benar hal y-yang tak penting." Bantahnya. Momo tersenyum miring sambil mengambil kembali penanya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Berpura-pura bersikap cuek. "Benarkah? Kupikir aku tak pernah menyebut Kurosaki- _kun_ tadi."

Matanya melebar tak percaya dan dengan segera rona merah manis menyelimuti wajah kecil Rukia. Momo mendengus menang sedangkan Rukia merutuki kebodohan akan otaknya yang tiba-tiba memproses hal yang tak seharusnya ia keluarkan.

Harga dirinya hancur sudah.

"Baik-baiklah padanya. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya, Ruki- _chan._ Dia tampaknya tulus padamu." Tutur Momo tiba-tiba. Rukia memandang tak percaya pada Momo. Ingin membantah namun mulutnya terkunci rapat seolah ia tak punya kata-kata untuk melawan perkataan Momo kali ini.

Momo tersenyum tipis sambil melirik Rukia yang sudah merah padam dengan tangan yang memegang kedua pipinya yang menghangat. "Yah, kuharap saja Kurosaki _-kun_ betah dengan hobi gila mu itu atau bahkan kalau bisa mengobatinya. Setidaknya aku butuh kawan yang waras sesekali."

"Momo!"

~~~

Hubungi dia.

Saran itu memang terdengar mudah bagi kebanyakan orang. Hanya tinggal menekan nomor yang ingin dituju dan kau akan tersambung dengan orang yang ingin kau hubungi.

Itu untuk orang awam yang berpikir rasional.

Berbeda cerita jika menyangkut adik kecil kesayangan Kuchiki Byakuya tersebut. Seorang Kuchiki Rukia takkan pernah meminta nomor seorang pria manapun bahkan untuk seorang Renji yang notabene-nya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Kuchiki sangat tinggi sehingga hanya akan mencoreng nama baiknya jika ia terlihat murahan dengan meminta nomor laki-laki yang tak ia inginkan. Pengecualian untuk Kaien Shiba yang memang ia anggap sebagai idolanya.

Nah, apalagi jika kasusnya adalah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Lelaki vampire berprediket mesum tak tahu malu yang senang mengumbar senyum pada semua orang dan suka mencium Kuchiki Rukia diam-diam sebagai salah satu hobi anehnya yang telah dideklarasikannya begitu Byakuya memberi lampu hijau untuk hubungan tak jelas mereka adalah salah satu makhluk –dan berada diperingkat nomor satu- yang takkan ia pernah inginkan untuk dimintai nomor.

Hell, dia makhluk paling mesum dan menyebalkan!

Makanya, untuk kasus Ichigo, ia lebih membiarkan pemuda itu yang mengejar-ngejarnya dan selalu menjadi orang yang akan menemuinya terlebih dahulu. Bukan sebaliknya. Yah walaupun itu juga sama menyebalkannya.

Drrt…drrt…

Ponselnya bergetar dibalik saku jaket ungunya. Ia langsung merogohnya dan menatap ponsel pintarnya itu mendapatkan pesan dari nomor tak di kenal. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dan hanya menutupnya kembali.

Mungkin saja orang iseng.

Drrt…drrt…

Lagi, ia kembali mengecek ponselnya dan mendapat pesan dari nomor yang sama. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tentu saja jika yang mengiriminya pesan hingga dua kali itu mungkin saja penting. Siapa tahu itu salah seorang teman sekelasnya atau bisa jadi _Nii-sama._ Walaupun persentase benarnya hanya beberapa persen.

Keningnya berkerut dalam mendapat dua buah pesan aneh. Ulquiorra yang tengah mengemudi, sesekali melirik gadis disampingnya yang tampak bingung dengan ponselnya.

 _'Hai.', 'Tulip dan mawar sama indahnya. Tapi kuharap kau tak kecewa nantinya.'_ Itu lah dua pesan yang membuatnya heran.

Apa maksudnya tulip dan mawar? Apa-apaan pula dengan maksud tak kecewa itu?

Ia mendengus kesal. Memang orang iseng tak punya kerjaan. _"Stalker."_

Ia kemudian diam saja hingga mobil Ulquiorra berhenti di depan gerbang mansion Kuchiki. Ia melangkah keluar mobil terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang sibuk mematikan mobilnya. Saat ia hendak membuka gerbang mansion, ia mendapati sebuket bunga mawar putih tergeletak di depan pintu mansionnya. Ia buru-buru berjalan dan mengambil bunga tersebut.

Keningnya berkerut dalam. Berpikir apakah siapa yang memberikannya buket bunga mawar begini.

"Bunga? Dari siapa?" ia menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Ulquiorra yang nyatanya sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah tak suka.

"Bukan punya kau?" Tanya Rukia pada Ulquiorra. Saat ia melihat pemuda itu, ia langsung mendapatkan jawabannya. Alisnya semakin berkerut dalam. Kalau bukan Ulquiorra, apa mungkin _Nii-sama_ yang meletakkannya disini? Atau mungkin bunganya untuk _Nii-sama_?

Ia mendorong pintu mansionnya dan langsung disambut oleh pelayan-pelayannya. Ia berjalan terus hingga menuju ruang tengah diikuti oleh Ulquiorra yang sedaritadi mengekorinya bak anak ayam.

Tepat saat ia tengah menatap intens bunga putih tersebut, ia menangkap secarik kertas putih yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak-kelopak indah tersebut. Diraihnya kertas tersebut dan tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulas senyum geli.

' _Aku bingung harus memilih mawar atau tulip. Dua-duanya sama-sama indah, walaupun lebih indah kau. Jangan muram lagi.'_

Firasatnya langsung mengatakan bahwa orang yang mengiriminya sms tadilah yang memberikannya bunga. Pantas saja isinya seperti itu.

Disimpannya kertas tersebut ke dalam tasnya dan kembali di peluknya buket tersebut. Baru saja beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia langsung berbalik dan mendengus pelan. Mendelik pelan pada sosok yang kini ikut berhenti melangkah. "Sampai kapan kau terus mengekoriku, Ulqui?"

"Sampai kamarmu?" Jawabnya ragu.

"Mati saja kau!"

~~~

 _'Sebenarnya ini menyeramkan. Tapi karena kau menyukainya, aku sama sekali tak bisa melawannya. Tersenyumlah.'_ Sms itu kembali masuk. Alisnya berkedut heran dengan sms dari _stalker_ aneh tersebut. Ia hanya melempar asal ponselnya ke atas kasur dan berniat keluar kamar untuk menyantap makan malam hingga alisnya kembali berkedut heran. Sebuah boneka chappy putih dengan dress pink soft berukuran besar tergeletak di depan pintunya.

Ia berjongkok di depan boneka tersebut dan berniat mengambilnya hingga matanya tertarik oleh selembar kertas berwarna biru. Ada sepucuk memo yang tertempel di dada si chappy. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis.

 _'seleraku memilih tak terlalu buruk, kan? :)'_

Ia semakin ingin tahu gerangan siapa yang mengiriminya bunga mawar putih dan boneka chappy tersebut. Ia sudah bertanya pada _Nii-sama_ dan Ulquiorra –hanya untuk memastikan- tentang bunga tersebut dan mereka sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentang hadiah tersebut. Membuatnya semakin yakin jika boneka ini juga bukan dari mereka berdua.

Lantas ia langsung mengambil boneka chappy tersebut dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya lalu meletakkannya diatas kasurnya. Terkagum dengan betapa besarnya boneka tersebut karena hampir sama besar dengan tubuhnya. Sedikit mengerti kenapa _stalker_ -nya itu berkata mengerikan.

Ia mengusapnya pelan, tersenyum jenaka pada boneka chappy yang tampak manis tersebut kemudian mencubitinya. Bermonolog di dalam kamarnya sambil menatap boneka tersebut seolah-olah stalker tersebut yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, _stalker-san_? Aku benar-benar ingin mencaritahu dirimu." Ucapnya. Ia tersenyum dan mencubiti sekali lagi pipi boneka tersebut sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar kamar untuk makan malam.

~~~

Sekali lagi, matanya sibuk mencari sosok vampire tinggi tersebut selama perjalanannya menuju kelas sastra. Mulai dari gerbang universitas, pintu masuk fakultasnya sampai lorong-lorong gedung perkuliahan. Ia mendesah kecewa sambil mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi belakang kelas. Kelas kini sudah penuh, kebanyakan orang-orang tengah mengerjakan tugas, dan ia hanya bisa menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja sambil menggerutu kesal. Bahkan mahasiswa yang duduk disampingnya saja tak berani memanggilnya.

Awalnya Momo yang duduk tepat di depan Rukia pura-pura tak mendengarnya, namun lama-kelamaan suara gerutuan Rukia makin menyebalkan dan memecah konsentrasinya dalam mencari ide untuk proyek festival musim gugur yang bakalan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi di kampus mereka. Menjengkelkan saja.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memutar matanya jengah melihat Rukia yang malah memukul-mukul meja dengan pelan. Apa dia segalau itu hanya karena seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang tak muncul beberapa hari ini?

Ia menghela napas sejenak. Kasihan juga melihat sahabatnya ini yang tampak frustasi. Ia kemudian merogoh tasnya –teringat akan sesuatu yang mungkin saja membuat mood Rukia membaik- dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan bungkusan kado berwarna ungu lengkap dengan pita putih yang melilitnya.

"Untukmu. Aku tak tahu dari siapa ini, tadi ada yang memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu. Katanya dari penggemar rahasiamu." Jelas Momo yang membuat tubuh Rukia langsung berdiri tegak. Hilang sudah wajah tertekuknya tadi dan berganti dengan senyum senang sambil menatap kotak yang kini berada di atas mejanya.

Momo terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Cepat sekali mood-nya berubah. "Kupikir aku akan memberikannya padamu nanti, tapi kurasa keputusanku tepat." Ucapnya.

Rukia langsung mengambil kotak tersebut dan ia bisa melihat sebuah kertas berwarna putih yang terlipat di antara pita tersebut. Dibukanya dan mulutnya mengerucut sebal setelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Momo.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menunjukkan kertas tersebut di hadapan Momo. Membuat gadis tersebut tertawa geli.

 _'Mencariku? Penasaran denganku? Tenang saja, aku akan muncul saat waktunya. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai hadiahku kali ini. Mendapatkanmu itu benar-benar butuh perjuangan yang sulit. Tapi aku suka '_

"Dia seperti membaca pikiranmu. Jadi siapa si penggemar rahasia mu ini?" kekehnya begitu membaca tiap deretan kalimat surat tersebut.

Rukia menghela napas lelah dan mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa dia bukan orang jahat. Bahkan anehnya aku merasa dia orang yang sangat kukenal. Tapi aku belum tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

"Apa jangan-jangan Kurosaki- _kun_?" tebak Momo yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan kecil dari Rukia di lengannya.

"Tak mungkin si _vampire strawberry_ itu yang mengirimiku hadiah beginian. Dia saja menghilang sekarang setelah malam itu."

"Nah, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pura-pura kesal? Kalau saja kau tidak ingin tarik ulur dengan dia, mungkin sekarang aku bisa melihatnya menempel terus padamu." Kini giliran Momo yang jengkel. Ia sudah mendengar keluh kesah Rukia tadi malam saking sudah tak tahan menyimpan kegundahan hatinya.

Rukia itu gadis baik hanya saja harga dirinya terlalu tinggi sehingga ia jadi keras kepala. Orang dengan tipe seperti Rukia ini harus diberitahui langsung tepat di depannya tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi agar dia paham dimana letak kesalahannya.

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu langsung memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal juga karena perkataan Momo sangatlah benar.

Momo hanya menggeleng pelan dan tepat saat itu dosen mereka masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menenteng tumpukan kertas di tangannya. "Kita kuis hari ini. Simpan semua barang-barang kalian ke dalam tas kecuali peralatan tulis."

Semuanya langsung menggerutu kesal namun langsung mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan sang dosen setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam.

 **Hallo minna-san!!**

 **sekian lama akhirnya ku muncul juga~ maaf daku lupa mengupdate ff ku yg terbengkalai di dalam laptop TT**

 **oh ya saya mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yg menjalaninya ya**

 **chapter kali ni full ichiruki dan semoga kalian suka ya... gk tau nih cerita makin lama makin ngelantur aja but at least, i hope you like it**

 **karena saya ngepostnya lewat hp jd saya gk bisa banyak bacot... harus diedit ulang disini karna gk bisa buka ff di laptop TT**

 **oklah, sekian dari saya... terima kasih banyak untuk minna san yg udh sedia membaca ff saya dan mereviewnya.. arigatou gozaimasu**

 **salam hangat dan sayang**

 **IreneReiko-chan**

 **mind RnR**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 "Vampire and Humans"**

Momo kembali mendesah kesal begitu melihat sosok Kuchiki Rukia sudah kembali dalam mode 'normal'nya. Ia mencoba meredam suara Rukia yang kini cekikikan dibalik _earphone_ yang terpasang dikedua telinganya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada musiknya saja.

Seharusnya mereka berjalan-jalan menikmati minggu. Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia hari ini. Seharusnya Rukia juga tak membawa manga laknat itu saat bersamanya!

" _Kyaa!!!_ Momo, Ren _-kun_ ternyata sudah hamil. Astaga, aku bisa gila! Ini benar-benar menggemaskan!" pekikan Rukia agaknya sudah meningkat pada oktaf tertinggi hingga suara musiknya pun teredam oleh pekikan Rukia yang menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Astaga, dimana mukanya harus ditaruh!?

Ia mulai berjalan di depan Rukia, berpura-pura tak mengenal sahabatnya yang mulai akut kegilaannya. Manusia laknat mana yang berani memberikan Rukia manga gila tersebut! Ia bersumpah akan memenggal si stalker gila yang sudah memberikan hadiah yang ternyata manga sialan itu pada Rukia.

"Momo, lihatlah perut buncit Ren _-kun._ Astaga, ini lebih manis daripada permen. Aku bisa diabetes." Ucapnya lagi. Tak memerdulikan tingkah Momo yang sudah kepalang malu akan tingkahnya yang berlebihan dan menarik-narik tangan sahabatnya sambil mengacungkan manganya yang terbuka dengan gambar pemuda yang duduk di sofa sambil memegang perut buncitnya.

Ia berhenti. Ingin muntah sejujurnya. Ditatapnya mata Rukia yang berkilauan karena bacaan tak berguna tersebut dan berdecak pelan. "Kenapa kau senang sekali melihat laki-laki hamil? Itu tak masuk di akal!"

"Terserah bagaimana kau menanggapinya. Belajarlah sedikit, Momo, agar kau mengerti cara kerja dunia ini dengan lebih baik." tuturnya santai meski wajahnya memasang wajah prihatin. Momo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Kenapa malah dia yang dianggap bodoh di sini?

 _"Kurosaki-kun, selamatkan sahabatku sebelum aku yang menjadi gila…"_ jeritnya miris.

 **BLEACH**

 **Genre: Romance and Fantasy and little bit of Humor**

 **Pairing: Just let see who will be**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, alur bolak balik, cerita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala author saat galau dan 100 % dari otak author yang terkadang melenceng.**

 **Happy reading~**

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu." Grimmjow memutar matanya dengan bosan menatap sahabatnya –ia mungkin akan mencoret Ichigo dari daftar sahabatnya- yang terus-terus saja tersenyum bodoh dengan berbagai macam kertas warna warni diatas meja makan miliknya.

Tiga hari sudah ketenangannya terganggu oleh Ichigo yang tampaknya benar-benar balas dendam padanya dengan cara mendatangi flat apartemennya sambil meminta ide padanya tentang rangkaian kata yang digolongkan romantis. Hell, tentu saja ia menganggap dirinya adalah pria romantis. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa Nell bisa jatuh ke dalam pelukannya?

Tapi ini Kurosaki Ichigo. Sahabat gila tak berperikemanusiaan yang tega menyedot semua idenya dan memuntahkannya begitu saja seperti sampah kemudian memakai kalimat yang tercipta dikepala jingganya tersebut seenaknya.

Dan bodohnya kenapa ia masih saja memberikan ide cemerlangnya yang dianggap sampah oleh Ichigo!?

"Grimm, kau tak berburu? Aku bisa mencarikanmu laki-laki yang lumayan tampan. Hitung-hitung kau belajar memenuhi keinginan Nell." Grimmjow meradang. Tanpa basa-basi langsung melempari wajah Ichigo dengan sandal rumahannya yang tentu dengan mudah dielak oleh Ichigo.

Ia benar-benar akan mencoret nama Ichigo dari daftar pertemanannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam _blacklist_ vampire yang ingin ia habisi.

"Atau kau temani aku mencari mangsa sementara kau belajar dariku bagaimana caranya? Aku sudah lama tak mencicipi manusia semenjak Rukia menolakku." Ajak Ichigo, lagi-lagi dengan santai. Hitung-hitung mengingat lagi ekspresi Rukia jika ia memangsa manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Gila! pantas saja Rukia- _chan_ menolak orang gila sepertimu." Geram Grimmjow sambil menunjuk wajah Ichigo. Meskipun ia dapat melihat wajah Ichigo yang lebih pucat daripada biasanya dan sedikit aura vampirenya yang melemah karena sudah dua minggu tak memakan apapun, tapi mendengar ucapan gila Ichigo benar-benar membuatnya emosi hingga keubun-ubun.

Teman mana yang mengajakmu ke jalan yang salah?!

Ichigo menghentikan gerakan penanya. Agak kesal mendengar ucapan Grimmjow barusan. Dipandanginya Grimmjow dengan seringai licik yang terukir dibibir tipisnya. Grimmjow mau tak mau menelan ludahnya melihat Ichigo dalam mode normalnya yang sudah tiga hari ini menghilang.

Aura mengancamnya mendominasi.

Mungkin seharusnya ia lebih banyak berdoa mulai sekarang. Meminta pada Kami-sama agar dijauhkan dari seorang teman bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ia mengikuti pergerakan Ichigo yang tengah mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya dari saku celananya dan menekan entah apa di sana. "Seharusnya kau tak berkata seperti itu, Grimm. Sahabat yang baik itu harus saling membantu melakukan kebaikan."

Ia semakin meneguk ludahnya begitu Ichigo memperlihatkannya video dirinya yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan perempuan bertubuh seksi di salah satu bar. "Bertingkahlah seperti kucing manis atau aku akan mengirim video ini pada Nell. Siapa tahu saja kau akan dapat 'ciuman sayang' dari Nell begitu dia melihatnya." Ancamnya.

Grimmjow mendecih kesal sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Memutar ulang rencananya untuk membantai Ichigo kali ini. "Sialan kau. Hapus dan aku akan menemanimu mencari mangsa. Kau puas?" Gerutunya kesal. Ichigo hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Senang bermain dengan Grimmjow yang mudah emosian.

"Bagus dan tolong setelahnya kau belikan aku _pizza double cheese_ tanpa bawang. Kau yang bayar."

Grimmjow bersumpah akan memesan pizza dengan toping bawang putih yang banyak untuk Ichigo diam-diam.

~~~

" _Kaa-san_ , maafkan anakmu ini yang sudah ternodai…" Ichigo hanya memutar matanya jengah mendengar Grimmjow yang mulai bersikap dramatis di dekat dinding gang kecil pinggiran kota. Lelaki itu mulai meninju-ninju dinding bata tersebut dengan wajah muram yang sangat berlebihan.

Ia mengusap bibirnya yang masih basah dengan lengan kaosnya dan menyibak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan akibat ciuman yang tergolong 'panas' tersebut. Yang menjadi mangsanya pun kini pingsan dengan keadaan yang berantakan pula. Nyaris saja ia kelepasan sebenarnya.

Hei, dia kan sudah tak makan energi manusia selama dua minggu! Jadi jangan menyalahkannya karena sudah bertingkah kelewatan.

Sejujurnya energy manusia yang menjadi mangsanya kini bisa dikatakan lumayan –entah karena dia yang sedang memikirkan Rukia ditengah kegiatannya- makanya ia sedikit kelewatan dengan menyesap energy manusia itu hingga hampir membunuh mangsanya jika saja tak dihentikan Grimmjow.

"Kau dan otak mesummu itu. Aku akan melaporkannya pada Rukia- _chan_ biar dia menjauhi gay mesum sepertimu." Ujar Grimmjow setelah selesai bermonolog ria akan penglihatannya yang terus menatap adegan tak senonoh Ichigo yang dikatakan menjijikkan.

Yah, walaupun tadi ia sedikit tergiur akibat tawaran Ichigo di sela ciumannya.

Ia langsung menampar dirinya dan menendang kembali dinding tak berdosa itu dengan kuat. Meratapi hobi Ichigo yang kini menular padanya. Ibunya bisa menangis menatapnya dari surga.

"Wah, wah…" Sebuah suara berat seorang laki-laki yang terdengar familiar, mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Langkah kaki mendekat diiringi tepuk tangan mengejek membuat Ichigo dan Grimmjow memasang sikap defensive.

Aura mencekam mulai menyelimuti gang sempit tersebut. Langit malam tanpa cahaya bintang pun memperburuk suasana di gang gelap tersebut. Aura persahabatan antara Grimmjow dan Ichigo mulai lenyap dan berganti dengan wajah dingin mereka berdua. Mata madu dan biru itu dalam sekejap berubah merah darah.

"Apa sekarang keluarga Kurosaki, sang pemimpin vampire mulai melemah? Sangat disayangkan calon pemimpin selanjutnya malah membelok." Suara itu kembali mengejek dengan nada rendahnya.

Ichigo menyeringai begitupun Grimmjow yang tertawa mengerikan dibalik seringai tajamnya. "Kurasa kaulah yang salah memilih waktu pertemuan, pak tua. Bagaimana Ichigo? Sudah siap bertarung seperti dulu?"

"Dengan senang hati, partner."

~~~

Rukia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di sampingnya dan menatap benda tersebut dengan wajah sedih. Rambutnya setengah basah akibat selesai mandi dan ia hanya memakai piyama putih dengan gambar kelinci lucu di sekitarnya.

 _Apa tak ada kejutan lainnya dari stalker-san?_

Ia menghela napas dan melempar ponselnya asal. Menenggalamkan tubuhnya pada boneka chappy pemberian _stalker-san_ tersebut dengan hati gundah. Seharian tanpa gangguan sms atau gangguan dari makhluk setengah manusia membuatnya kesepian. Momo juga memilih mengabaikannya –meskipun hampir 70% dialah yang mengabaikan Momo- dan memilih menikmati makanannya di café.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk tiga kali sebelum pintu kayu tersebut di buka oleh salah satu pelayan rumahnya. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat padanya lalu menatap majikannya yang hanya mengintipnya dibalik boneka besar yang entah kapan bisa ada di sana.

"Byakuya _-sama_ memanggil anda, Rukia- _sama_. Tuan ada di ruang tamu sekarang." Rukia hanya mengangguk menanggapi dan setelahnya sang pelayan permisi keluar.

Ia segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan tak semangat menuju lantai bawah dimana _Nii-sama_ menunggu. Dilihatnya, sosok kakak tercintanya itu sedang memunggunginya dan entah sibuk melakukan apa.

" _Nii-sama_ memanggilku?" tanya Rukia sopan. Byakuya menatap sang adik yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan pakaian tidurnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum yang sangat tipis hampir tak terlihat.

"Duduklah. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Perintahnya.

Rukia mengikuti perintah Byakuya dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sang kakak. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa Byakuya memanggilnya disaat ia ingin tidur padahal selama makan malam tadi, mereka hanya membicarakan hal yang penting saja sambil sesekali melihat pertengkaran kekanakan antara Ulquiorra dan _Nii-sama_.

Byakuya kemudian menyerahkan selembar foto ke atas meja dan menyodorkannya pada Rukia. Gadis itu kembali dibuat bingung hingga ia mengambil foto tersebut begitu Byakuya menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan foto tersebut baik-baik.

Matanya melebar begitu melihat sebuah foto wanita yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya sedang tersenyum lemah menatap kamera. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari Rukia dan rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang daripada Rukia.

"Apa ini…"

"Ya, itu Hisana." Rukia merasa tercekat. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok kakak kandungnya secara langsung. Byakuya tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan bagaimana rupa Hisana. Ia hanya menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan istrinya itu selama ia mengenalnya.

Byakuya terdiam. Ia menelisik wajah adik iparnya yang menatap kagum sekaligus haru pada foto Hisana. Ada kesan sedih dan kecewa juga di mata sang adik.

"Hisana, sebenarnya dia tak pernah sekalipun melupakanmu. Dia selalu menangis tiap malam tanpa sepengetahuanku dan memanggil namamu dalam tidur." Byakuya tiba-tiba bercerita. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan diam mendengar _Nii-sama_ nya bercerita.

"Dia meninggalkanmu di panti asuhan bukan karena keinginannya. Dia hanya ingin melindungi nyawamu dari bahaya… Maafkan aku sudah menyimpan semua ini." Matanya semakin melebar mendengar _Nii-sama_ yang selalu bersikap angkuh dan dingin, kini menunduk meminta maaf padanya.

"Apa maksud _Nii-sama_ dengan bahaya?"

~~~

Ichigo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tak sabar di lantai rumahnya dengan alis berkedut dalam menatap sosok lelaki yang hanya tersenyum canggung pada Ichigo maupun Grimmjow. Lelaki yang hampir saja mereka bunuh tadi jika saja oyaji tak muncul dan menghentikan mereka dengan mudahnya.

Ia butuh penjelasan atas semuanya dari sang ayah yang kini berada di dapur untuk membuatkan minum pada lelaki yang pernah menjadi musuh mereka.

"Jaga kesopananmu, Ichigo. Dia tamu kita." Perintah Isshin. Kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu kini tampak sangat serius daripada biasanya yang membuat Ichigo langsung patuh.

Isshin menghela napas menatap putranya yang masih saja membenci tamu mereka ini meski perang sudah berakhir 17 tahun yang lalu. Masih segar diingatannya juga kala banyak vampire dan manusia yang terbunuh dalam perang mereka. Lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah vampire berbahaya yang memegang teguh untuk meminum darah manusia dibanding klan vampire milik keluarga Kurosaki.

Kariya Jin, pemimpin klan vampire tua yang menamai diri mereka bounts yang terkenal sadis dengan banyak pengikutnya yang tewas saat perang dingin dan satu-satunya vampire dari klannya yang selamat yang kemudian di kurung oleh keluarga Kurosaki sebagai penebusan dosa.

"Jangan bercanda, Oyaji. Kau masih ingat kan karena dia Kaa-san meninggal!" bantah Ichigo sambil menatap dingin Kariya yang hanya tertunduk kaku di sofa ruang tengah keluarga Kurosaki. Kedua adiknya, Karin dan Yuzu hanya mengintip takut dari balik dapur melihat onii-chan mereka benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Isshin hanya diam tanpa membantah ucapan Ichigo, memilih untuk meletakkan secangkir teh panas pada Kariya. Grimmjow yang berada di samping Ichigo pun sama sekali tak membantu karena ia juga sama dendamnya dengan Kariya karena pernah menyekap Nell sebagai tebusan.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua tak tahu alasan dibalik perang dingin tersebut namun mereka ikut membantu karena banyak rekan mereka yang menjadi korban dari kesadisan klan Bounts.

Begitu Isshin duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Kariya, lelaki itu langsung membungkuk 90 derajat pada Isshin. Ichigo dan Grimmjow terdiam ditempat. Menunggu apa lagi yang akan lelaki tua itu inginkan.

"Aku tahu kau sudah memaafkanku, Isshin. Tapi aku benar-benar harus meminta maaf padamu atas kejadian dulu. Istrimu tewas ditanganku dan aku tak pernah bisa memaafkan diriku selama aku dikurung. Aku selalu dihantui rasa bersalah dan hampir gila."

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan mereka semua bisa melihat wajah bersalah yang nyata. "Keegoisan dan obsesiku dulu membuatku buta. Aku baru menyadarinya saat aku bertemu manusia yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Manusia lemah yang membuatku nyaris gila melihatnya terluka ataupun menjadi incaran para vampire kelaparan. Manusia lemah yang bahkan masih menerimaku setelah aku berkata yang sejujurnya tentangku. Monster seperti apa aku ini."

"Aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf pada Hisana juga. Aku sudah melukainya terlalu dalam. Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Kariya menatap Isshin dengan pandangan memohon, namun ia tersentak begitu pandangan Isshin meredup karenanya.

Ia meneguk ludahnya entah kenapa. Firasat aneh langsung menyerbu kepalanya. "Hisana sudah meninggal sehari setelah perang dingin." Jawab Isshin. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu dimana ia hanya bisa menatap seorang Kuchiki Byakuya memohon agar istrinya di selamatkan sebelum berubah menjadi abu dengan tatapan kosong. Sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Hisana yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam perang dingin mereka.

Ichigo sama sekali tak tahu siapa Hisana itu, namun saat Isshin berkata bahwa ia bisa meminta maaf pada adik Hisana dan suaminya yang ternyata adalah Rukia dan Byakuya, ia langsung terlonjak kaget dari sandarannya di dinding ruang tengah. Matanya melebar dan Isshin menghela napas pelan sebelum menatap Ichigo dengan raut lelah.

"Kau masih tak ingat, Ichi? Wanita yang pernah melindungimu dulu dengan nyawanya? Cobalah ingat kejadian 17 tahun lalu. Kau pasti sadar kalau Rukia dan Hisana mempunyai wajah yang mirip."

Ichigo hanya mampu menggeleng pelan. Bayangan kabur itu mulai perlahan terlihat jelas. Rambut hitam sepunggung, mata ungu dan potongan poni yang benar-benar mirip dengan Rukia. Wanita yang tersenyum lemah padanya sambil berbisik maaf dengan darah yang terbatuk keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan yang ia sadari, tubuhnya hanya berlari cepat menuju Kariya dan melayangkan pukulannya pada lelaki tersebut tanpa memerdulikan pekikan adik-adiknya dari dapur maupun tarikan Isshin dan Grimmjow agar menjauh dari Kariya yang hanya pasrah ditangan Ichigo.

"Kubunuh. Aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek!"

~~~

 **hai, saya kembali lagi**

 **oke, jadi ini adalah puncak permasalahannya. saya takkan memasukkan adegan action apapun karna ini murni drama romance tapi saya semaksimal mungkin akan menjelaskan kisah Hisana di chapter berikutnya. semuanya bakalan jelas kenapa Byakuya dengan mudahnya ngeizinin Ichi buat pacaran dengan Rukia padahal dia vampire *spoiler***

 **saya juga gk mau janji bakalan update cepet apa nggak karna saya sedang ujian semester tp saya bakalan usahain buat update cepet.**

 **okelah, saya rasa sekian dari saya. makasih banget kepada semua reader-san dan yg udh review. i hope you guys like it.**

 **salam hangat penuh cinta**

 **IreneReiko-chan**

 **mind RnR?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10 "Hisana and Kariya."**

"Apa maksud _Nii-sama_ dengan bahaya?" Tanya Rukia. Keringat dinginnya melucur tanpa sebab dan ia bungkam begitu melihat Byakuya tersenyum lembut padanya.

Byakuya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sofa sambil mengingat saat-saat dulu ia bertemu dengan Hisana. Gadis berwajah pucat dengan pakaian maid di sebuah café yang menyapanya dengan ramah dan senyum lembutnya. Gadis yang berhasil memikat hatinya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Ia menerawang. Mencoba berbicara dengan bertanya pada Hisana walau nyatanya itu hal yang tak mungkin dan menghela napas sebelum memantapkan hatinya. "Rukia memang harus tahu semuanya, Hisana. Maafkan aku. Sudah waktunya kita membongkar semuanya."

Rukia tetap diam. Tangannya bergetar menggenggam foto Nee-san yang berada di pangkuannya dan ia tetap menunggu hingga Byakuya siap berbicara. Ia tak tahu apakah ia mampu mendengarnya namun ia juga ingin tahu alasan kakak kandungnya 'membuangnya' sekarang setelah sekian lama ia menutup telinga dan hatinya.

" _Nii-sama_ …"

"Ah, maaf. Kau yakin ingin tahu yang sebenanya?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia mengangguk samar membalasnya. "23 tahun yang lalu, saat kau masih bayi, Hisana hanya gadis berusia 19 tahun biasa yang merawat adik kecilnya seorang diri di rumah sewa kecil milik ibu kalian. Ibu kalian meninggal saat melahirkanmu dan ayah kalian pergi meninggalkan kalian dengan wanita lain saat ibu kalian mengandungmu." Mulai Byakuya.

Byakuya menarik napasnya pelan. Mengingat setiap kalimat yang pernah di ceritakan Hisana padanya dengan lengkap sehari sebelum ia melamar Hisana. "Saat itu tengah malam dan Hisana baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja paruh waktunya seorang diri. Jalanan begitu sepi dan ia benar-benar cemas saat teringat kalau kau dititipkan ke tetangga sebelah rumah kalian sampai-sampai dia tak waspada pada lingkungannya."

"Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah ditarik oleh seseorang ke dalam gang sempit dan digigit hingga ia kehabisan banyak darah. Ia berteriak memohon tapi tak ada satupun orang yang lewat di daerah tersebut hingga dia mencoba melarikan diri dari orang tersebut dengan menendang selangkangannya dan berhasil lolos. Hisana hanya menangis sambil berlari menutup lehernya yang berdarah hingga ke rumah dan mendapati dirimu sudah tidur di tempat tidurmu. Hisana langsung berusaha membersihkan darahnya di kamar mandi."

"Awalnya Hisana mengira itu orang psikopat yang mencoba membunuhnya namun saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, luka di leher itu hilang dan hanya bekas darah di bajunya, ia menjadi takut akan spekulasinya sendiri. Hisana mencoba menenangkan dirinya tapi saat dia hendak mendekatimu, pikiran buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia bisa mencium aroma darahmu yang terasa menusuk di hidungnya. Malam itu Hisana yakin bahwa yang menggigitnya adalah vampire dan ia pun sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Dia takut melukaimu sehingga hanya satu pemikiran yang melintas dipikirannya. Menitipkanmu di sebuah panti asuhan yang sangat jauh."

Rukia hanya menangis dalam diam mendengarkan cerita Byakuya sedangkan Byakuya kini tercekat melihat Rukia yang menangis tanpa menatapnya. Hanya foto Hisana yang kini dipandanginya.

Ia jadi kembali berpikir. Apakah pilihannya sudah tepat untuk menceritakan keseluruhannya pada Rukia?

 **BLEACH**

 **Genre: Romance and Drama and little bit of Humor**

 **Pairing: Just let see who will be**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, alur bolak balik, cerita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala author saat galau dan 100 % dari otak author yang terkadang melenceng.**

 **Happy reading~**

Isshin dan Grimmjow benar-benar lelah menahan amarah Ichigo yang meledak pada Kariya yang kini terbaring di lantai dengan wajah penuh luka. Lelaki itu hanya diam menerimanya. Ia merasa bahwa pukulan Ichigo memang pantas untuknya.

Ichigo sendiri mencoba lepas dari pegangan Grimmjow dan Isshin sambil menunjuk-nujuk Kariya dengan taring dan mata merah darahnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku akan membunuhmu seperti kau membunuh ibu dan Hisana- _san_! Aku akan…" Detik itu juga tangis Ichigo pecah. Amarahnya meluap sempurna. Ia sudah tak sanggup berkata apapun. Adegan mengerikan itu terulang lagi di kepalanya.

Isshin menatap iba pada putranya yang mulai melemah dan menangis di antara tangannya dan Grimmjow. Ia dan Grimmjow langsung melepaskan Ichigo dan membiarkan Ichigo terduduk dilantai sambil terisak. Grimmjow hanya diam. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Ichigo menangis setelah 17 tahun lamanya.

"Maaf Kariya, apa kau bisa menemuiku besok saja? Aku akan memberitahu tempatnya besok." Pinta Isshin pada Kariya yang menatap bersalah pada Ichigo. Lelaki itu mengangguk kaku dan berjalan keluar rumah Kurosaki setelah membungkuk 90 derajat pada mereka semua.

Setelah kepergian Kariya, Isshin menyuruh Grimmjow untuk membawa Karin dan Yuzu ke kamar mereka karena ia tak ingin putri-putrinya semakin menangis setelah ini. Lelaki biru itu mengangguk patuh dan menyuruh adik-adik Ichigo yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu untuk masuk ke kamar dan tidur.

Isshin melirik Grimmjow dan putri-putrinya hingga masuk ke kamar mereka sementara tangannya mengusap punggung Ichigo dengan pelan. Putranya itu masih menangis sambil menunduk menatap lantai.

"Ichi." Panggil Isshin.

Ichigo tak membalas. Ia masih saja terus menangis. "Ichigo."

Lagi, Ichigo sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya. Ia berhenti mengelus punggung Ichigo dan bergerak mengangkat wajah putranya itu agar menatapnya. Mata merahnya sudah kembali menjadi mata madu milik Masaki dan taringnya pun sudah hilang. Hatinya merasa tercubit melihat Ichigo kembali hancur.

"Nak, siapa yang kau tangiskan saat ini? Kau sudah merelakan ibu semenjak dulu, kan? Apa kau menangiskan Hisana atau Rukia?" tanyanya lembut. Ichigo diam. Air matanya masih mengalir namun otaknya memproses pertanyaan oyaji dengan lambat.

Benar, siapa yang dia tangisi sampai dia ingin membunuh Kariya dengan tangannya? Hisana kah? Atau Rukia?

Isshin tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo, menepuk pelan kepala jingga putranya yang benar-benar menurun dari Masaki. Ichigo hanya diam. Biasanya ia akan menyingkirkan tangan Isshin dari kepalanya dan memandang kesal padanya. Namun Isshin tahu bahwa anaknya benar-benar hancur hingga ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan perlakuan manisnya.

"Tidurlah. Kau boleh bertanya pada ayah besok tentang semuanya."

~~~

Rukia terbangun dengan mata sembab. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya begitu mendengar cerita Byakuya tentang Hisana meskipun tak keseluruhan diceritakan oleh Byakuya karena ia benar-benar tak sanggup mendengar lebih jauh tentang Hisana selama dia hidup. Boneka chappy putih pemberian _stalker-san_ pun basah oleh air matanya tadi malam karena ia peluk erat untuk meredam tangisnya.

Ia mengusap matanya dan menguap pelan. Tangisnya hampir saja pecah lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk pipinya kuat dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan keran bathup nya dan mengisinya hingga penuh –ia mengunci pintu kamarnya sehingga pelayannya yang biasanya menyiapkan air untuknya tak bisa masuk. Ia butuh waktu sendiri dan menenangkan dirinya. Ia tak ingin menangis lagi di hadapan pelayan-pelayan rumah Kuchiki apalagi ia tak ingin _Nii-sama_ melihatnya hancur lagi.

Ia berendam cukup lama disana dan menangis kembali sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat agar berhenti. Namun percuma karena air matanya kembali meleleh dan jantungnya terasa sesak akan sakit. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup hancurnya hidup Hisana setelah kejadian itu dan Rukia hanya bisa menyalahkan kakaknya selama ini karena sudah membuangnya tanpa sebab.

" _Nee-san_ …" gumamnya lemah. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

" _Ojou-sama_ , Tuan memanggil anda. _Ojou-_ _sama…_ " Itu pelayannya. Rukia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan berteriak pada pelayannya yang berada di luar kamar memanggilnya dengan suara cukup keras kalau dia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Ia buru-buru keluar dari bathup, membilas wajahnya di wastafel dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecilnya sementara tubuhnya ditutupi oleh jubah mandi putih. Diambilnya sikat gigi yang berada di samping wastafel dan mulai menyikat giginya hingga selesai. Setelah berkumur, ia menatap pantulan dirinya dan mengangguk sendiri sambil menepuk dadanya pelan. "Jangan menangis, Rukia. Jangan menangis…"

Ia mengucapkannya berulang kali bak mantra dan itu cukup membuatnya kembali tenang. Setelah mengganti jubah mandinya dengan pakaian rumahannya –celana jeans hitam sepaha dan kaos putih dengan gambar bunga berwarna hitam ditengahnya- dan menyisir rambutnya, ia langsung keluar kamar untuk menemui Byakuya yang katanya sudah menunggunya dibawah.

" _Nii-sama_ mau pergi kerja?" tanya Rukia yang melihat Byakuya sudah berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam polos.

Wajah datar nan dinginnya menatap Rukia dari atas ke bawah sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Ganti pakaianmu dengan gaun hitam." Perintahnya sambil merapikan dasinya kembali. Rukia hanya mengangguk patuh meski ia sama sekali tak paham apa maksud Byakuya.

Ia bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengambil satu gaun hitam yang hanya ia gunakan jika pergi berkabung ataupun pesta _Halloween_. Ia memakai sedikit bedak di wajahnya dan lipbalm di bibir pinknya. Cepat-cepat ia keluar dari kamar dan kembali menemui Byakuya yang masih sedia berdiri di ruang tengah sambil menatap ponselnya.

Begitu ia melihat Rukia sudah rapi, ia langsung mengajak adiknya itu untuk keluar sementara ia menyuruh para pelayan dan beberapa penjaga untuk menjaga mansion selama mereka pergi. Diluar mansion sudah ada mobil hitam milik Byakuya yang terpakir rapi dengan seorang supir yang berdiri di luar mobil. Si supir langsung membungkuk hormat sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Byakuya dan sementara salah satu penjaga membantu Rukia membukakan pintu mobil begitu disuruh oleh Byakuya untuk masuk.

Sekali lagi ia hanya mengangguk patuh dan duduk di kursi samping kemudi, sementara Byakuya mulai menyalakan mobil hitam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berangkat kerja. Sangat aneh mengingat Byakuya lebih suka memakai jasa supir daripada menyetir sendiri.

Rukia melirik takut Byakuya yang fokus menyetir dan mulai membuka suaranya. "Kita mau kemana, _Nii-sama_?" tanyanya. Sangat aneh karena Byakuya tak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya ke Kuchiki Corp. dan lagipula ini bukan hari libur. Kenapa Byakuya malah membawanya ke jalur yang berada di luar kota Karakura?

"Makam Hisana. Kau harus tahu dimana letaknya dan harus bertemu langsung dengan kakakmu." Jelas Byakuya tanpa mengurangi fokusnya pada jalan.

Rukia meneguk ludahnya. Memastikan bahwa Byakuya hanya bercanda atau tidak. Namun mengenal sang kakak sedari ia kecil, ia tahu Byakuya bahkan tak pernah bercanda sama sekali. Apalagi jika mengambil sebuah keputusan seperti ini sampai tidak pergi ke kantor.

Ia ingin melihat makam Hisana namun di hati kecilnya ia sama sekali tak yakin apakah ia sanggup menatap makam kakak yang bahkan tak pernah ia ingin kenal. Kakak yang jauh lebih menderita daripadanya dan kakak yang melindunginya sebelum darah vampirenya menyakiti adik kecilnya yang bahkan masih belum bisa berbicara sama sekali.

Rukia hanya menatap sendu jalanan melalui kaca mobil. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa seminggu ini akan menjadi minggu terberat untuknya. Ichigo, _stalker-san_ dan kini Hisana. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan dan membingungkan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak berselera membaca manga tersayangnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Byakuya hanya diam sambil menatap Rukia dari ekor matanya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Rukia si periang menjadi Rukia si pemurung dalam waktu semalaman. Tapi inilah kenyataan. Kebenaran harus dikatakan meskipun itu menyakitkan. Setidaknya Rukia sudah mengerti semua yang harus ia ketahui tentang Hisana sebelum adik iparnya itu makin membenci Hisana yang tak bersalah sama sekali.

Sudah cukup ia hidup dengan rasa bersalah selama ini karena tak bisa melindungi Hisana. Kini ia harus bisa melindungi Rukia dan membuatnya menjadi gadis yang tegar dan dewasa. Karena ia benar-benar menyayangi Rukia lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

~~~

Rukia hanya menangis dalam diam menatap makam Hisana. Byakuya sudah menjelaskan bahwa meskipun Hisana sudah menjadi abu, namun ia tetap mengubur abu Hisana layaknya mengubur mayat. Itu juga merupakan salah satu keinginan Hisana agar setidaknya menjelaskan bahwa ia juga tetaplah manusia biasa.

Gadis Kuchiki itu memberi doanya dan meminta maaf pada Hisana karena sudah membencinya tanpa sebab. Sedangkan Byakuya yang sedari sudah siap berdoa, hanya diam melihat Rukia yang mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya meskipun air matanya terus mengalir. Bibirnya bergetar begitupun bahunya karena menahan tangisnya.

Setelahnya, Rukia menghapus air matanya dan membuka matanya dengan senyum tipis pada makam Hisana. Ia membungkukkan badanya 90 derajat pada makam Hisana dan tersenyum lembut. " _Arigatou_ , _Nee-san_ karena sudah melindungiku. _Nee-san_ adalah kakak terhebatku."

Byakuya tak dapat menahan senyum tipisnya mendengar ucapan Rukia. Dalam hati, ia juga ikut membenarkan bahwa Hisana adalah gadis dan istri terhebat yang pernah ia miliki. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menggantikan Hisana di hatinya.

Suara langkah, membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Awalnya mereka mengira ada pengunjung lain yang hendak mengunjungi salah satu makam disini, namun saat mereka berdua melihat sosok Isshin bersama sosok laki-laki berambut putih bermata merah disampingnya, mereka berdua sama-sama kebingungan. Apalagi saat mereka juga sama-sama terkejut melihat Byakuya dan sosok Rukia yang sangat mirip dengan Hisana.

"Byakuya, Rukia- _chan_." Sapa Isshin begitu mendekat. Lelaki itu hanya diam, menundukkan pandangannya. Rukia membungkukkan badannya pada Isshin dan menyerngitkan dahinya melihat lelaki yang di samping Isshin hanya diam saja.

"Mau ke makam Masaki- _san,_ Isshin?" Tanya Byakuya yang memanggil Isshin dengan namanya saja tanpa embel-embel apapun. Ia ingat bahwa istri Kurosaki Isshin itu dimakam di area perkuburan yang sama dengan Hisana.

Isshin menggeleng dan menunjuk makam Hisana disamping mereka. "Mengunjingi Hisana _-chan._ Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi makam Masaki juga sekalian." Ucap Isshin. Kemudian ia teringat akan sosok Kariya yang hanya diam saja dan entah sebuah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi ia rasa ini kesempatan Kariya untuk meminta maaf pada Byakuya dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ah ya, bisakah kita bicara berempat? Kurasa Rukia _-chan_ sudah tahu tentang Hisana makanya kau mengajaknya ke sini. Kami akan berdoa dulu, jadi bisa tunggu sebentar?" pinta Isshin pada Byakuya dan Rukia.

Byakuya memikirkannya sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Tak mungkin ia menolak ajakan Isshin yang statusnya hampir seperti ayah mertua angkatnya. Lagipula mereka sudah lama tak berjumpa.

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu diluar."

Dan tepat saat mereka menunggu di luar pekarangan kuburan, Ichigo muncul dari balik mobil silver Isshin dan terkejut melihat Rukia yang berada di sana sebelum menarik gadis itu pergi setelah meminta izin pada Byakuya. Rukia pun hampir sama terkejutnya melihat sosok Ichigo yang tak muncul berhari-hari hingga ia hanya bisa memekik kaget begitu Ichigo menggendongnya _bridal style_ sambil melompat ke atas gedung tinggi dengan mudahnya. Byakuya sama sekali tak mengerti dan membiarkan saja Ichigo membawa Rukia. Mungkin ada baiknya Ichigo membawa Rukia pergi untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Ia tak yakin apa yang akan dibicarakan Isshin adalah hal yang membahagiakan karena tadi ia menyebut tentang rahasia Hisana yang sudah ia bongkar pada Rukia.

Begitu melihat Isshin keluar bersama lelaki berambut putih tadi, Isshin melihat bingung pada Byakuya yang hanya seorang diri di luar mobil. "Kemana Rukia- _chan_?"

"Putramu membawanya pergi." Byakuya melihat ke dalam mobilnya dan benar saja Ichigo sudah tak ada di sana.

"Hh… anak itu." Gerutu Isshin. Ia menghela napas lelah setelahnya sebelum mendengus pelan. Putranya benar-benar mencintai Rukia hingga ia yakin bahwa Ichigo tak ingin Rukia menangis dan membenci sosok di sampingnya nanti.

Meskipun Rukia harus tahu kebenaran tentang semuanya.

"Baiklah, kita bertiga saja. Rukia- _chan_ biar Ichigo yang menanganinya. Kurasa lebih baik jika Ichigo yang menceritakannya pada Rukia- _chan_ daripada kita. Aku sama sekali tak pandai menghibur begitupun juga dengan kau, Byakuya."

Byakuya hanya diam saja. Benar firasatnya bahwa Isshin akan menceritakan sesuatu tentang Hisana pada mereka berdua. Setidaknya ia lega Rukia dibawa pergi Ichigo karena ia tak ingin melihat Rukia menangis lagi seperti tadi malam.

"Ayo. Aku akan menunjukkan tempat yang agak nyaman untuk bicara."

~~~

Rukia hanya memejamkan matanya selama Ichigo melompat ke sana ke sini dari dari satu gedung ke gedung lain dengan mudahnya. Pegangan tangannya pada leher lelaki vampire yang menghilang selama berhari-hari itu mengerat saat ia mencoba mengintip.

"Rukia, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Ichigo pelan begitu melihat Rukia masih mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada leher Ichigo. Berhari-hari tak melihat Rukia, membuatnya rindu dengan gadis ini. Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh melihat wajah pucat Rukia yang ketakutan.

"Menyenangkan memelukku?" bisiknya tanpa melepaskan gendongannya pada Rukia.

Gadis itu langsung tersadar begitu merasa Ichigo sangat dengan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan napas hangat lelaki itu. Ia membuka matanya dan wajahnya memerah seketika sambil memberontak agar diturunkan. Ichigo hanya tertawa pelan sambil menurunkan tubuh Rukia dari gendongannya.

Gadis itu mencoba menormalkan debaran jantungnya yang sudah bercampur aduk. Antara takut karena ketinggian dan wajah Ichigo yang sangat dekat dari wajahnya tadi. Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia sejenak sebelum menarik tubuh mungil gadis Kuchiki itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sekali lagi, Rukia terkejut dan jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang karenanya. Tangannya hanya menggantung diudara tanpa mampu membalas pelukan Ichigo yang begitu erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya. Mata Rukia melebar sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pelukan Ichigo yang entah kenapa terasa hangat untuk seorang vampire. Tangannya perlahan naik dan memeluk punggung lebar Ichigo.

Mereka terus berpelukan hingga beberapa menit sebelum Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Rukia sejenak dan mendapati mata bengkak gadis kesayangannya itu. tangannya mencoba mengelus kantung mata Rukia yang tampak sembab. "Kenapa dengan matamu? Kau menangis?"

Rukia mengangguk sebelum akhirnya meninju perut Ichigo pelan. "Kenapa kau hilang beberapa hari terakhir ini?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia sejenak dan terkekeh pelan sambil memicing jahil pada Rukia yang tampak merajuk. "Kau merindukanku? Bukannya kau sudah menolakku?" ucapnya sambil terus menatap jahil Rukia. Gadis itu langsung panik mendengar pertanyaannya dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Akhinya kau merindukanku. Padahal aku kira kau bakalan membuang semua hadiahku."

Rukia menaikkan alisnya. Keningnya berkerut tak mengerti akan ucapan Ichigo. "Hadiah?"

"Ya, kau tak tahu? Bunga mawar, boneka kelinci alien itu dan manga hentai kesukaanmu." Balasnya. Rukia langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

"Itu darimu!?" Pekiknya tak percaya.

Ichigo terkekeh. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah bangganya. "Kau pikir siapa lagi yang mengirimnya kalau bukan aku? Yang suka padamu kan hanya aku." Tuturnya. Wajah Rukia memerah hebat mendengarnya. Namun, entah kenapa rasanya Ichigo juga menghinanya disaat yang bersamaan.

Ia hanya mendecih pelan. Sedikit senang karena hadiah itu pemberian Ichigo dan kesal karena lelaki itu seenaknya saja menghinanya.

Ia memandang ke seluruh tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang. Hanya ada pepohonan yang rindang dan di hadapan sana terdapat padang rumput yang sangat indah. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat padang rumput yang luas di Jepang selain di daerah pegunungan.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Rukia. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang entah apa namanya sambil menatap Ichigo yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu memandang sekitar sambil mengedik bahunya santai. "Entahlah. Aku juga baru pertama kali ke sini. Aku hanya mencari-cari tempat yang tak ada manusia satu pun."

Rukia mengangguk mengerti. Angin berhembus pelan dan ia sedikit lebih tenang. Ichigo tersenyum tipis sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Rukia dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Rukia. Gadis itu awalnya kaget namun setelahnya ia biarkan saja Ichigo bersandar padanya.

"Ichigo…" Panggilnya pelan. Pemuda itu tampak memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana tenang saat ini. Sangat jarang Rukia bertingkah manis seperti ini.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Apa terjadi sesuatu beberapa hari ini?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap ke samping. Ichigo sedikit mendongak dan mereka sama-sama terdiam setelahnya begitu wajah keduanya benar-benar dekat hingga bisa merasakan deru napas satu sama lain.

Ichigo yang terlebih dahulu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rukia. Darahnya entah kenapa mendesir dan menjadi hangat. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar perlahan. Ia merasa seolah ia benar-benar hidup saat ini. Rasanya menyenangkan.

Ia kemudian menatap serius pada Rukia yang tampak menuntut jawaban darinya. "Hisana- _san,_ dia kakak kandungmu?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, padahal kakakmu yang menyelamatkanku tapi aku malah tak mengingatnya sama sekali." tutur Ichigo.

Rukia membola kaget. tubuhnya menegang begitu mendengar penuturan Ichigo. "Apa maksudmu menyelamatkanmu? _Nii-sama_ tak bilang apapun padaku tentang itu."

Kini giliran Ichigo yang kaget. Tubuhnya menegang karena tanpa sadar ia membuka fakta menyakitkan yang sepertinya tak diketahui Rukia. Ia hendak mengalihkan pandangannya saat tangan Rukia menggenggam erat tangannya. Dilihatnya Rukia menatap lekat padanya. Menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Jelaskan padaku, Ichigo. Semuanya dari awal sampai akhir."

 **TBC**


End file.
